The Touched
by Kyizi
Summary: Sam makes a decision that has drastic consequences...
1. Prologue

The Touched

[Kyizi][1]

****

Disclaimer: It ain't mine…wish it was, I mean how cool would it be to own a Stargate? …and the lovely SG1 men?!

****

Spoilers: Small one for the start of season 3…

****

Rating: 15

****

Category: JSR 

****

Timeline: I've only seen up to the one after Seth (I can't remember the name…the one with Thor!) so I'm gonna place it just after that.

****

Story: There's a wee prologue from each member of the team…then the story. I didn't aim for it to be written that way, but Jack started talking and he wouldn't stop…and I couldn't leave the others out, now could I?!**** :op

****

Notes: I decided it was time I gave this kind of situation a go…everyone else is after all! Besides, the idea started bugging me and I need to get it out of my head so that I can redo the beta'd version of From the Shadows, finish off it's sequel Secrets and Lies and finish Shadowed Paths, Time For Changes, Tiahuanaco, my joint FS fic with Heliona…ged I really need to get a move on!!!

****

Feedback: As always, I am the feedback monster, FEED ME!!!

****

Email: [kyizi@lineone.net][1]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

JACK

It was a normal day. A standard mission. Travel a couple of hundred light years to a new planet, see all the lovely trees, take in the quiet scenery, look at the big old rocks, get shot at, make a run for the Stargate, go get Daniel fixed by the Doc, have a briefing and be back in time for dinner.

Or at least that's what it looked like. If only we'd known there and then…wouldn't have made any difference, I guess. But at least we would've known. I guess this isn't coming off as well as it should. Well, I'm not good at this kind of stuff. Just ask Daniel, Teal'c or Carter. Carter…now there's where the problem started. Not that it was her fault or anything. And even if it was, I could never hold anything against her…not for a long time anyway, 'cause she's Carter…and I'd do anything for that smile…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

****

DANIEL

I still can't believe it. It started like always and ended up with me in the infirmary…like always. I look at her now and I can still remember it like it was yesterday. That fateful day where everything changed…where everything became so different. I don't think there's anything she would have done differently and I don't think any of us would ever have wanted her to. She couldn't have because that's part of what makes her who she is, it's part of what we all love about her. That caring person that makes her our Sam…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

****

TEAL'C

Things have changed within the SGC, with SG1, with what has become my family. Major Carter has changed the most, which is to be expected given the circumstances. The decision she made, she will carry with her for the rest of her life, I believe that we all will, for our lives have changed also. 

Regardless of any outcome, I do not believe that she would change her decision if given the chance to, and I would not wish her to. She is a strong person, a valuable link within our small family, someone I have come to trust and depend on and I am sure that she feels the same way. It is that which makes her stronger through this, her will to keep the family together…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

****

JANET

Well it finally happened. I still can't believe it. I look at her and she's changed so much. I knew she would but it still surprises me just how much. Oh she's still our Sam all right, but there are noticeable differences, even if they all happened gradually. So gradually, in fact, that it was Cassie that had to point them out.

They're all reacting to it…even the General. Well of course the General, he, just like everyone else, has a good reason to. He looks on that team like a family, just like I do. But he'll stand by her…we all will. And I know that no matter how hard it is, we'll all be there for her…all of us…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

****

THE GENERAL

Well it finally happened. The untouchable SG1 just got…well touched. The situation Major Carter inadvertently placed me in had me pulling more strings than a puppet master. I think I've called in more favors for SG1 than I gave done the rest of my career. But this one is slightly more serious and I pray to God that it doesn't backfire any more than it already has…and I can only hope that the Major will make it out of this one OK. 'Cause if she doesn't, Jacob will have my head…

****

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

****

SAM

I still can't believe it. Nothing's ever going to be the same again…and it's all my fault. That one decision that was made all those months ago will be with me for the rest of my life…but I don't regret it. I can't regret it. I look at the others and sometimes I wonder if they blame me, if they wished that I'd done something different, if they wished I'd said no. 

But that's not me…and they know that. They know that after all is said and done, I couldn't have done it any differently. I couldn't have…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

END OF PART 1

I know it's not long, but let me know what you think so far!

Part 1 shouldn't be long in following…touch wood!!!

   [1]: mailto:kyizi@lineone.net



	2. Part 1

The Touched

****

Part 1

Notes: I didn't actually want any notes or anything…it's all in the prologue but I just wanted to mention that the POV might change throughout. It's **not** first person tho! (As you may already know I have a dislike for first person present tense and have only made one attempt with my DS9 fic!) 

Also thanx soooooo much for all the reviews! There are more for this short part than for any of my other fics!!! (well it's joint with the fire series @ the mo!!!) Well, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"…peaceful enough. But I'm sure you know by now not to let that fool you. SG1 will gate out to P6X-989 in one hour. Dismissed." The general nodded his head, stood and walked briskly from the room.

Jack let out a sigh and leaned back into his chair. *Thank God that's over* he thought closing his eyes.

"Rough night, Sir?" Jack smiled at the playful lilt in the feminine voice floating across the room.

"You could say that, Major." He replied, opening his eyes to look up at her standing opposite him at the other side of the table. He noticed subconsciously that both Daniel and Teal'c had left, no doubt to prepare for their mission.

A smile played at her lips as she continued, "Anything you wish to share?"

"And just why would that interest you, _Major_?" 

"Well I know of a few people who might just be interested in whether or not they have any competition, _Colonel_."

"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrows and sat up in his chair, "Care to let an old man in on who?"

"Show me the old man, Sir and I might just let him in." and with a wink, she waltzed out of the room, Jack watching her every move.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Chevron 7 locked. SG1 you have a go."

Jack nodded at the General and followed his team up the ramp. *Keep your eyes on the gate, Colonel* he berated himself, "And off the ass." he muttered.

"Sorry Sir?" 

"Uh…nothing Major," he said, his eyes widening, "Just talking to myself."

She smirked, "That wouldn't be you getting senile in your old age, would it Colonel?" Without waiting for a reply, she walked through the Stargate.

Jack arrived on the new planet mid thought and found himself staring at the object of it. Sam looked at him questioningly and he cleared his throat, "OK people, the MALP picked up two promising…things, so lets split up and look at them both. Teal'c, Daniel, you go that way," he indicated, "Captain Carter and I will go the other. Keep in radio contact and we'll try to meet up at before dark. Questions?" he asked, noting that Sam's eyebrows were raised and she had crossed her arms.

"Just one, Sir."

"Well."

"You planning on addressing me by my proper rank on this mission, or have I just been demoted and no one's told me?"

Jack smiled, "Sorry, _Major_, won't happen again." They held each others gaze for a moment, smiling, before Daniel cleared his throat, "OK kids, lets move out."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

They had been walking through the trees for over an hour and both Jack and Sam were hot and tired. The planets three suns were all making their journey tougher. They had yet to reach the rather large object that the MALP had shown them, but Jack knew they had to be close…or maybe that was just wishful thinking. And to make matters worse, they had done nothing but flirt. Usually he wouldn't have minded, because that was what they did…they flirted. They always had, ever since that day she had walked in and challenged him to an arm wrestle. But this…this was heading into dangerous grounds…and they both knew it. And yet neither one of them made any effort to stop it.

Jack grunted as his trousers snagged onto a large log, "God damn…"

"Colonel? You OK?"

He sighed and looked over to her. She was sweating as much as he was and he could tell she was tired, "I think we should stop and rest. We'll call in Daniel and Teal'c and make sure they're OK. I think we'll cover more ground after we've had something to drink."

She nodded and perched herself on the ground, pulling her radio from her pack. Jack dropped onto the ground and lay back against the log as he heard her talking to Daniel, who was explaining that they had also stopped but were about to start moving again.

After a moments silence, he heard her clear her throat and he knew she was eyeing at him with that superior look, where she raised her eyebrows and looked at him side on. He didn't even have to open his eyes, he just knew. Smiling, he reached out for the canteen that he knew she was holding out for him and sat up a little to take a drink, when suddenly it hit him.

"When the hell did we start acting like a married couple?!" he said, not even realizing that he'd spoken it aloud.

"Sir?!" 

Turning sharply he looked her in the eye and smirked, "Sorry, just a stray thought."

"Makes me wonder just how many of those stray thoughts end up on subjects like that."

He wagged his eyebrows, "Good, I like to keep my women in suspense."

There it was, that same look he'd seen through closed eyes, "_Your_ woman?"

Jack smiled and stood up, "Come on Major, we still have a bit of a hike to go." And without another word he began walking, hearing her gather her things and follow.

*Where the hell did that come from?!* he thought, chiding himself, *Hell she's smarter than me she must have figured out my feelings by now…maybe I can get her to tell me, 'cause I sure as hell don't know*

"Sir!"

Instantly he dropped into a crouch, falling back at the sound of her voice. The way she had hissed it placed him on instant alert, "What is it, Major?" he whispered, stealthily moving next to her.

"I'm not sure, but I know I heard something coming from that direction."

They were silent for a moment…nothing.

"You sure?" he turned to look at her and she opened her mouth to reply…suddenly they were thrown onto the ground as a figure came flying through the trees, landing on top of them.

"Oh yeah, Sir. I'm sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

END PART 1

Sorry but I laughed so much when I noticed this that I just thought I would advise anyone writing an SG1 fic to make sure that they type Sam and Jack and not Jam and Sack…it doesn't really work all that well! **:**o)

So nothing's happened yet! It will!!!


	3. Part 2

The Touched

Part 2

****

Notes: YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!!!! Thanx sooooo much for all the reviews!!! And [feedback][1]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had noticed the movements over half an hour ago, but had decided to proceed anyway. If there was someone there that wanted to hurt them then they would have by now, and they were obviously too unsure to come out and speak, therefor they had agreed to continue.

Daniel heard a crinkle on his radio and Teal'c raised his staff weapon as the movements increased.

"Daniel, Teal'c, you there?"

"We're here Jack. We've been to the site and it was nothing more than a natural rock formation, nothing to worry about and certainly nothing that shows any signs of life. However, we've been…"

"Daniel, listen for a minute." Daniel frowned at the hushed voice that Jack was using, "We've…eh bumped…into one of the locals, seems to be terrified but I'm not sure that she understands us. We need you and Teal'c here ASAP."

"OK, but Jack," Daniel lowered his voice as Teal'c cautiously approached the hedge, "we're being followed. We have been since we left the rock formation."

"I thought you said there were no signs of civilization!" Jack hissed.

"No, I said that the rock formation wasn't a sign of…"

"Never mind, find out what it wants and get here." Daniel took note of their location and returned his radio to his backpack.

"DanielJackson. I believe someone may wish to speak to us."

Daniel turned to face Teal'c and saw a figure approaching from the bushes clothed only in something Daniel could only describe as a loin cloth. The man's face was painted in tribal form and his dark skin was covered in cuts and marks, and not all could be described as scratches from the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you understand me?" 

"Look Carter, it didn't work the first fifty times and somehow I can't see her suddenly acquiring the use of the English language."

Sam glared at her CO and turned back to the woman who was still glancing around nervously, as if she expected to be pounced on at any moment. The one of the suns had set, dropping the temperature slightly, a blessing as far as Sam and Jack were concerned.

"Manat'maha." Jack swung around from his position and stared, wide eyed at the woman before exchanging glances with Sam.

"Manat'maha?" Sam asked softly, approaching the woman carefully, "What could you mean?" she said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Manat'maha, c'estala Manat'maha." The woman again shot up as there was a rustling in the trees behind her. She looked ready to run and probably would have if Sam hadn't grabbed her and held her tightly. The woman was only slightly smaller than her but as far as strength, Sam was struggling to keep her from fleeing.

"Jack?"

"Danny, over here." Daniel and Teal'c walked into the opening followed by a man in a loincloth. They joined Jack by the log he had been perched on. Sam glanced at them before almost getting knocked out. The woman in her arms had noticed the man with Daniel and Teal'c and began to struggle even more.

"Calla'k! Calla'k!" The man, alerted only by the woman's screaming, suddenly raised his spear and looked set to charge the woman.

"Woaw!" Jack stepped between them and raised his hands as Teal'c, with difficulty, disarmed the man, "I think we need to sit and talk about this." He looked over at Daniel, "Daniel, care to take over here?"

"I wish I could Jack, but I have no idea what they're saying. I've tried to communicate with him but I don't recognize a single word. The only thing we've been able to convey is our names."

"They intelligent?"

"Oh yeah." Daniel replied with open eyes, "They might be using spears, but he's no stranger to guns, or staff weapons."

"O'Neill, I believe that these people live this way through choice."

"He dresses like Tarzan because he wants to?" Jack asked incredulously. 

Sam shot Jack a dirty look and turned her attention back to the woman in her arms, "It's OK. We're not going to hurt you. We'll try to keep you safe as long as we're here." The woman may not have understood Sam's words but she seemed to understand the sentiment behind them.

"Kly nyaha'ra Manat'maha?" she looked at Sam, hope in her eyes and Sam felt defeated as she had no idea what the woman wanted of her. Hoping that it was simply reassurance, Sam nodded her head. The woman's face opened into a wide smile and she threw her arms around a rather stunned Sam.

The woman turned to the man and nervously began to approach him, "Ceno kly calla'k." she said and the man slowly began to smile, "Kuh't nara toir'ply." In an instant the man had wrapped his arms around the woman and they began to laugh as they hugged each other.

"Uh…Carter," Jack moved closer to her, his eyes not leaving the couple, "What d'ya say?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

END OF PART 2

I know it's short (again!) but I'm working on the next part! Honest!

   [1]: mailto:kyizi@lineone.net



	4. Part 3

touched4

The Touched

Part 3

  
  


**Notes:** To Denise for her reviews and for proving that someone has a dirtier mind than me!!! Thanx for all the kind words people!!! I'll try not to keep you in suspense for too much longer!** :o)**

There was a problem the first time I uploaded this part...hope it's OK now! Enjoy **:op**

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The village they were approaching was towered over by a large rock formation, very similar to the one Daniel and Teal'c had discovered, and Daniel was considering the theory that perhaps they weren't so natural after all.

After Sam's 'nod of reassurance' the two natives had been inseparable, neither one willing to let the other go and, much to SG1's dismay, they had also been unable to figure out what was going on. After about an hour of unsuccessful communication, they had been pulled through the trees by the young couple and had understood the unsubtle gesture to follow. 

Despite her attachment to the male, Kilan, the woman had also been clinging to Sam. She had pointed out things, chattering away quite happily even though she knew that Sam didn't understand, and Sam had been just as happy to add in her own thoughts on their surroundings. As they walked, Sam found herself liking the young woman. After their initial meeting with Kilan and Sam's mysterious agreement with her, the woman had become a completely different person and Sam found her manner honest and refreshing.

Walking closer, they could make out a few dotted figures working the land and as they approached, it seemed that the entire population was congregating to meet them. SG1 exchanged nervous glances as they entered the small opened out area that the housed the village. The woman squeezed Sam's arm and smiled before she and Kilan approached the people and began to speak animatedly. The young woman called upon an elderly man and pointed towards them. He walked forward and extended a hand to Daniel.

"Greeting. I am Sha'anu Hai. You may name me Hai. Nilke tell me you speak language of Ancients."

"Greetings. My name is Daniel Jackson. This is Teal'c, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter. We came through the Stargate to learn more about your world, your people."

"Ah. Exploring." the man nodded and smiled. Turning to face Sam, his expression changed to concern, "You not know our ways Major Samanta Calter."

"No, no I don't." She said, looking nervously at the young women of the village, all of whom were gazing intently at her.

"You have agreed to be Touched but I fear you not know what you agree to."

"The young woman, Nilke?" the man nodded and she continued, "She was upset and I was trying to comfort her..."

"She believes you agreed to help her, as now do the people."

"I hope I can help, but I'm not sure what's wrong, let alone how I can help."

Hai smiled sadly, and looked at them each in turn, "Danler Jackson, Teal, you would visit Ma'ari. She is old lady in red house. Anad Kilan will take you." Daniel looked at Jack, who nodded. With a final glance at Sam, he and Teal'c followed Kilan towards a large cottage surrounded by red flowers.

"Major Samanta Calter..."

"Please, call me Sam."

He smiled, "Sam, you mus undersan." They began to walk towards the fields leading away from the village, along a dirt trail at the edge of the forest, "My people come from long time ago planet. I speak Ancient's disjointely but enough to be undersood, yes?"

"Yes." Sam smiled.

"You're doing great." Jack said, trying to remind them that he was also there, just incase the old man had simply forgotten to send him away, "What did Carter promise Nilke?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Listen, I will speak. My people sent here by Ancients, their planet dying from fullness. Too many people, too little to live by. We are protected by Elders who live in Great Rocks. They provide for us, they make rules up and we live in full life. We live simple life, without machines, only simple things. The Elders will not make mistakes again." Stopping, Hai sat on a tree stub and looked up at them, "Elders are afraid this planet become full too, afraid that people die in wrong way, that we have nothing to live by. When married, there are rules. Rules Anad Nilke and Kilan have broken." 

"What rules did they break?" Sam asked sitting next to him. She exchanged a glance with Jack before turning her attention back to Hai.

"Rules of marrid are strick. They must be follow."

"Rules of marrid?" Jack asked, frowning.

"I think he means marriage, Sir."

"Oh. Right." Jack turned again to Hai, "What rule'd they break, Hai? And what has it got to do with our Sam?" Sam smiled a little at the reference and Jack smiled and shrugged.

"They were to..."

"NARRAD! NARRAD!"

Their attention was quickly averted to the village which was currently in an uproar. From where they were, they could see smoke arising from one of the houses. People were running into the Forrest, yelling. Sam, Jack and Hai ran into the village, avoiding collisions with the fleeing villagers.

"Daniel! Teal'c!"

"Over here." Jack turned to his left and saw Daniel and Teal'c coming towards them, helping an elderly woman he presumed to be Ma'ari and he went to them.

"What's going on?"

"Ma'ari says the Elders of the Great Rock are angry. The rules have been broken and they are unhappy at our presence. She says that Sam's agreement must be fulfilled and then we must leave. She says that Kilan and Nilke will pay severly for their crime unless Sam helps filfils her promise."

"Well if we knew what that was we might be in a better position to help!" Jack grunted in frustration and turned to look behind him, "Carter, we...where's Carter?"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"The elders have spoken."

"I don't understand." Sam looked at Hai pleadingly.

"Come." Hai led her behind a row of houses, past the burning one. The smell of burning wood drifted aimlessly through the air as the Great Rock loomed over them. Pulling her forward, Hai pointed to the road in front of them. 

"My God." Running, she approached the figure sprawled on the ground, "Nilke." Pulling the woman's head onto her lap, Sam cradled her. She brushed Nilke's hair from her eyes and looked at the barely breathing woman. 

"Kly nya...ha'ra Man...at'maha?"

Sam looked into the woman's pleading eyes and her heart reached out to Nilke. The woman was in pain, in need of her help, help that Sam had unknowingly promised her. 

"Kly nyaha'ra...Manat'maha?" 

Nilke was dying. Sam could tell, and there was nothing she could do to stop it, "What's she saying?" she whispered, loud enough that Hai could hear her. She had heard the others approach as well but her focus remained on Nilke. The woman was alone, dying in a strangers eyes and Kilan, her husband, was nowhere to be seen.

"She ask you 'You become Touched'"

"Carter..."

"Sir, she's dying." Sam said nothing more and no one questioned further. "Yes." She said nodding, her eyes tearing, "Yes, Nilke, I'll be Touched."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**END OF PART 3**

Just what has Sam promised Nilke? Tune in next time to find out...well maybe not next time... **:o)** Don't you just love me!!! *big cheesy grin*


	5. Part 4

The Touched

Part 4

**Notes: **I shouldn't technically be writing as I have exams coming up...but I just couldn't help myself!!! Besides, I miss the reviews!!!!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Sam watched as the woman smiled a little. Reaching out, Nilke began to whisper disjointedly, a soft song that Sam wished she could understand. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she felt herself being enveloped in the gentle whisperings.

Nilke placed a hand on Sam's forehead and raised her voice a fraction, the attempt causing her to cough up a smattering of blood. Sam sniffed and wiped the woman's mouth with the edge of her jacket trying to quiet the dying woman. After closing her eyes for a moment, Nilke raised her had once again to Sam's forehead and applied what pressure she could muster, crying in pain as a jolt left her.

Sam gasped as the pain seared through her, the harsh agony coursing through every fiber. Grimacing as the pain ebbed away, she fell forward, slumped on top of Nilke, unaware of the burning fires and alarmed screaming only meters away from her.

Sam shakily pulled herself from Nilke and with blurring vision, she looked down on the woman whose erratic breathing emphasized just how close to death she was. Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, Sam attempted to stand only to fall into Jack's arms as the darkness engulfed her. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Dial us home now!" Jack was running full speed towards the gate, the limp body of Major Carter cradled in his arms. Daniel had insisted that they wait in the village until Ma'ari had given him a book she insisted would be invaluable to them. It was only when she explained that it would help them understand 'the gift' that Nilke had bestowed on Carter that Jack had agreed to wait.

After Sam had collapsed in his arms, Hai had reached down and picked up Nilke, showing strength no one guessed he could possess and whisked her away to the mountain, assuring SG1 that, thanks to Sam, she could now die with honor. 

It was moments later, as Ma'ari had returned to them, that the firing had increased. Each blast targeting them as they struggled to make their escape, narrowly missing. They ran through the trees, struggling to find the path that would lead them home, praying that they would get there on time as another blast had them cowering behind a wall of trees. 

Running towards the Stargate, Jack had refused to hand Sam to Teal'c, insisting that he was the better one to fire back at the angry villagers, who were distraught that the strangers from the circle had brought the wrath of the Elders upon them. 

Ducking as a nearby tree collapsed next to him, Jack watched as Daniel made his way to the DHD, hastily dialing them home. Teal'c was closing in behind him as Jack quickly ran towards the opening Stargate.

There was an anguished cry and it took a moment for Jack to register that Daniel had fallen to the ground, a blast of fire causing him to lurch forward, propelling their code transmitter through the Stargate as he fell. Teal'c signaled for Jack to enter the gate as he ran up the ramp behind him and as Jack entered, he fired one last time before scooping up Daniel and entering the wormhole.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**END OF PART 4**

Sorry it's short but I think this is a good place to leave it :o) Although no doubt Laura will disagree! Don't worry, I'll be getting to the point soon!!!


	6. Part 5

**The Touched **

Part 6

****Notes: I'm currently extremely pissed off as I had just finished this part and was very happy with it as it was the best part I had written so far and my f***ing computer just went and lost the entire f***ing thing even though I'd saved it...I'm gutted. So I apologize if this part is terrible as I'll be trying to make it what it was and will no doubt fail miserably (I'm very annoyed at the minute...sorry for rambling)

Aaaaaaaaanyway...on with the story...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Sam groaned as the pain coursed through her entire body, the constant ache pulsing through her every fiber. Her head was throbbing in pain, the tingling agony playing with her consciousness. She knew she couldn't be dead, she was in far too much pain for that. Attempting to swallow, much to the dismay of her dry, raw throat, she slowly opened her eyes, the disjointed images slowly merging to form the face of her smiling CO.

She offered him a small smile. Reaching out, he traced the outline of her face, his warm hand sending a heated shiver through her body. She closed her eyes and leaned into the warmth, smiling as his fingers traced her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at him, watching as he leaned closer to her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Major." He whispered gently, his breath brushing her face, "Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." She whispered hoarsely. Jack pulled away and picked a glass of water from the trolley that Janet had left by her bedside before helped her to drink a little. Closing her eyes, she lay back onto the bed, pulling the blankets around her. Looking at him again, she stared into his eyes, watching him stare at her with a deep concern.

She smiled, "Is Daniel here as well?"

"Isn't he always." Jack replied, smiling down at her. His eyes darkened momentarily and she found herself drawn into their depths. He was no longer masking his feelings, she could read his eyes. She saw the relief, the pain, the aching sadness. He had lost so much already and now he had almost lost her.

Sam closed her eyes, unable to hold off the darkness that was begging for her presence. The rhythm of her breathing slowed as she tried to ignore the gentle pain. She felt a warmth against her cheek and she struggled to open her eyes. Jack leaned towards her again, bringing himself down to eye level. He stroked her cheek and Sam took a sharp in take of breath at the feelings that simple gesture provoked. His thumb brushed her lips, touching them gently and she held her breath before an agonizing cry left her lips.

"Doc!" Jack watched as Sam clutched her stomach and legs, pulling herself into a fetal position, unable to stand the excruciating pain streaming through her body. A fire ravaged her senses, scalding every inch of her skin as everything threatened to fade into nothingness. The darkness beckoned her. And then it stopped.

Slowly sitting up, Sam looked around the room, oblivious to the confused and worried looks on her friends' faces, instead, following a definite instinct that she was being watched. Glancing at her surroundings, everything seemed sharper, clearer, more defined. She glanced around the room with an intense clarity as everything was brought to an urgent focus.

She found herself focusing on the erratic trace of a nearby oscilloscope. The disjointed sounds around her were muffled by the dropping of water in her drip, slowly causing everything to fade into silence, deafened by the gentle noise. Her stare drifted across the room, the colors and textures jumping out at her until her gaze finally resting on the silent figure.

The woman stood in the far corner of the room, smiling happily, a ghostly shadow of what she once was. Raising her arm, Nilke's mouth moved in a silent motion, her gentle whisper brushing past, "Kly ne Manat'maha". And then she was gone.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Sir, I don't even know what happened," Jack sighed leaning back, his gaze drifting from the doodles on his pad to the two empty chairs. Teal'c, sensing Jack's reluctance to continue, proceeded to inform General Hammond of the details of their mission. Jack's mind drifted, he had almost lost her. It might not have been the first time, but this was the only time he had allowed her to do it to herself. 

"I'm fine, Sir." The familiarity of the gentle voice brought him back to the present as he looked up into Sam's face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" 

Sam frowned, looking a little hurt, "I'm here for the debriefing."

"You should be resting in the infirmary."

"I'm fine."

"OK, people," General Hammond looked back and forth between the two before turning to Sam, "Major Carter, has Doctor Fraiser cleared you for duty?"

"Yes, Sir. She can find nothing wrong and all the tests were clear. She plans to keep a close eye on me but I'm allowed to return to duty."

Hammond nodded and cleared his throat, "In that case, I see no reason to stop you..."

"Sir!"

"...on the condition," Hammond turned to Jack, frowning, "that you take care of yourself and take every opportunity to rest."

"Yes Sir."

The General nodded indicating to Teal'c that he should continue as Sam continued to glare at Jack.

"...placing SG1 on stand down for a week..."

"Sir, I'm fine."

"That may be Major, but Doctor Jackson is not."

"Yes Sir," Sam averted her gaze and looked at her hands, embarrassed that she had forgotten Daniel was hurt, having been unconscious at the time.

"...dismissed."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Standing up, she turned to the door and walked straight into Jack.

"Collect your stuff and I'll take you home."

Sam gritted her teeth, "Sir, I am perfectly capable of driving myself..."

"Doctor's orders." Sam frowned at Janet as she walked towards them and stood next to Jack, "No driving." She turned to Jack and handed him a small bottle of tablets, "If she's in a lot of pain you give her one of these and call me, OK?" Jack nodded and Janet said a quick goodbye before leaving the room.

"I'll take those." Sam reached for the bottle but Jack quickly with drew his hand, "Sir?"

"You're coming home with me until I'm sure you're OK."

"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, _Sir_."

"Well I'm not so sure. Not even the Doc knows what was wrong with you and until I'm satisfied that you're OK, I am not letting you out of my sight." Sam opened her mouth to protest but Jack quickly cut her off, "Or I could always have the Doc confine you to the infirmary." Sam closed her mouth with an audible snap and stormed down the corridor without a word.

"Oh boy," Jack muttered, "This is gonna be fun."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**END OF PART 5**

I'm still upset with my computer and It's still not as good as the original part!

[][1]Feedback is always appreciated!

   [1]: mailto:kyizi@lineone.net



	7. Part 6

thetouched7

The Touched

Part 6

Jack ran through to her room as he heard her moaning. As he entered, he watched her thrashing around in her sheets mumbling incoherent words, tears streaming down her face. Slowly he lowered himself onto her bed and began to stroke her face and forehead, waiting until she had stilled enough to allow him to pull her into his arms. It was a technique he had learned with Charlie and it had come in handy over the last week or so.

After a few days of ignoring him completely, she had finally relented and began to talk to him again but she still tried to keep herself at a distance. It had taken her a while to get over her initial anger, they no longer flirted so openly but their friendship was definitely back on good terms and he was very worried about her. 

She was still feeling the side effects of her mysterious illness and Jack had tried everything short of telling Doctor Fraiser to confine her to the infirmary, to keep them from going on an away mission. He watched silently and without comment as she spent time throwing up meals and watched her move, painfully aware that she was feeling severe discomfort in her stomach and back. But still she refused to talk to him about it, didn't complain at all, well that wasn't true, she complained that General Hammond had yet to send SG1 off planet but he had failed to mention his part in that.

She began to still slightly, still mumbling to herself as Jack pulled her into his arms and rested against her pillows. It had become a nightly ritual. She would begin having nightmares and he would comfort her, leaving before she had the chance to wake up. It had gotten to the point where he was afraid to go to sleep in case she should need him. However, he remained grateful for her presence. Whilst she was here, his own nightmares had ceased as he found himself too exhausted taking care of her and worrying about her, that he found himself sleeping soundly.

He breathed a sigh of relief as she stilled. Just a few more minutes and he would leave her to sleep. Just a few more minutes...

~x~x~x~x~x~

Sam sighed, pulling herself into the waking world. She felt strangely at ease and was, for once, aware that she couldn't remember any nightmares. That didn't mean that she hadn't had them, simply that she was, for some reason or another, unable to remember. Snuggling in, she buried her head into Jack's shoulder, breathing in his scent...

*Wait a minute, Jack's shoulder?* She gently pulled herself up and opened her eyes. Looking up, she saw him sound asleep, his head making an odd angle with the wall. *That's gonna be painful when he wakes up* She thought grimacing. 

She had long since suspected that he had been coming into her room while she slept, making the nightmares go away, even if only for a couple of hours. Gently moving him down, she allowed him to lie straight on the bed before placing her head on his chest and allowing him to, once again, pull her into his warm embrace.

~x~x~x~x~x~

As he awoke, he began to stretch, feeling the bones in his neck creak in protest. He groaned and tried to ease the muscles. Sitting up he felt slightly disoriented, only to realize that he must have fallen asleep in Sam's bed. What confused him more was that she had not only pulled him into what was a – marginally – better sleeping position and allowed him to stay, but she was no where in sight.

A noise from the bathroom confirmed his suspicions as he stood and walked to the door. Sure enough, his Major was leaning over the toilet seat throwing up whatever she had eaten the previous night. Sighing he decided that he'd had enough of letting her pretend that everything was all right. Walking quietly over to her, he surprised her by brushed her hair from her face and then waited with her until she was finished. 

~x~x~x~x~x~

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are. I mean if spending half your time with your head in the toilet, being in pain for most of the time and spending most of the night having nightmares is what you consider to be fine, then you're just peachy,"

Sam glared at him and walked over to the cupboard to remove two plates. Saying nothing, she placed them next to the cooker where Jack was finishing the breakfast and went to the fridge to get them their orange juice. 

Placing the glasses onto the table and dodging past him to get the cutlery, she found her voice again, "It's not as bad as you make it sound."

"Isn't it?" Jack placed the plates on the table and sat, waiting for her to join him. He watched as she leaned back against the work top, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, her eyes tearing. 

"I don't know what's wrong, Jack." She whispered, "I want it to stop but I don't know what's wrong." Jack stood and walked over to her and, removing the cutlery from her hands, pulled her into a tight embrace, allowing her to cry.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Jack pulled their jackets from the hooks and called for her to join him. She was in the bathroom and he only prayed that she wasn't flushing away this morning's breakfast. As she walked down the stairs, the phone rang and, after helping her into her jacket, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Jack? It's Daniel." 

"Hey Daniel." Sam signaled that she was going to the car and he nodded as he answered, "Carter and I were just leaving, ya need anything?"

"Er, no." Jack frowned as he appeared agitated.

"Everything okay?"

"I think you might want to bring Sam to the base as soon as you can."

Jack looked at her retreating form, panic in his eyes, "Danny, what's wrong?"

"I think you'd be better waiting..."

"Daniel, for crying out loud, what's wrong?" Jack cringed at his own voice, not having meant to sound so harsh.

"I've finished deciphering the book that Ma'ari gave us...I know what's wrong with Sam."

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

End of part 6


	8. Part 7

The Touched

Part 7

Sam grimaced and clutched at the seat as they swerved around another corner. Turning to her left she frowned at the whiteness of Jack's knuckles as his fingers gripped the steering wheel. He was focused on the road...focused to the point that Sam wondered if he could see anything at all. 

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Huh?" He swerved towards the middle of the road as he turned, having not expected her to speak, and she shrank back into her seat.

"What did Daniel say to you on the phone?"

"Nothing, it's fine."

"What's fine?" She frowned as he looked at her from the corner of his eye but said nothing. He began to concentrate on his driving again. She let out a sigh and reached out to place a hand on his arm. "Jack...tell me, please."

He turned to look at her for a brief moment before relenting. "I didn't want to tell you yet. I was planning on waiting till we got to the base."

"Tell me what?"

"Daniel's deciphered more of the book Ma'ari gave him...he thinks he knows what's wrong with you."

"Oh." She turned and stared out of her window, aware that Jack was gazing at her from time to time, but she didn't look at him. She watched the scenery pass by as they approached the mountain. She was finally getting to find out what was wrong, finally getting to find out just what exactly this dying woman's sin was, the sin that she had apparently allowed to be forgiven. The only problem was, she'd had time to think about it herself, and she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew what was going on. Or part of it anyway. And now...now everyone else was going to find out as well.

~x~x~x~x~x~

There was a claustrophobic silence lying thick in the room. They sat alone, regardless of their close proximity. Jack hated this, he hated that Sam was right in front of him and yet he still couldn't help her. She hadn't said spoken since the car journey, she was acting as if she was on autopilot. He kept staring over at her, hoping that she would give him some kind of sign...anything to let him know that she was doing okay. But there was nothing. It was as if she was some place else, anywhere but here. It was almost as if she didn't want to know what was happening to her...or as if she already knew. 

"Okay, Doctor Jackson, we're all here. Now do you think you could tell us what's going on?"

Jack turned his gaze from Sam as the General entered the room. The elder man looked at him briefly, his gaze resting on Sam for a moment longer than everyone else before he caught Jack's eye. The General gave him a tight-lipped smile before returning his gaze to Daniel.

"Well, actually, General, I think it'd be best if I spoke to Sam alone, first." Jack stood up, about to protest when Sam spoke.

"It's okay Daniel, they'll have to find out soon anyway."

Daniel frowned, "You know don't you?" he asked quietly, but everyone could hear him as they stared at Sam. "You figured it out."

"I...I have my suspicions, yes." She replied, shifting under everyone's scrutiny.

"If you knew then why didn't you say something?"

"Ja...Sir, I don't know if I'm right...I...I don't want to believe that I'm right. What did you expect me to say?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about something along the lines of, 'Hey Jack, remember that trip to that planet, well, I think I've figured out what happened when I almost killed myself for that alien'."

"With all due respect, _Sir_, this is nothing to do with you. You have no right to assume that I..."

"Nothing to do with me? A member of my team almost kills herself and it's not my business?"

"No! Not when..."

"All right, enough." The General stepped forward, but Sam and Jack remained inches apart, staring each other down. "Now, we're all a little on edge. Sit down and we can all hear what Dr. Jackson has to say." After a moment's silence, everyone was seated. "Okay, Dr. Jackson, continue."

"Yes, yes, okay, well, I've managed to decipher some more of the book that Ma'ari gave me. The dialect is extremely confusing in places, but I've managed to find the passages relating to 'The Touched'. Unlike when we were on P3X-797, this isn't..."

"Woaw, slow down, P3what would be where?"

"P3X-797, eh, we were infected by a virus..."

"The one that made us go caveman?"

"Yes. They were called the Touched, if you remember. However, this is not exactly the same, although there are arguably similarities..."

"Daniel! Get on with it."

"Uh, yes, sorry," He cleared his throat and sent Sam a reassuring smile before continuing. "Well, from what I can deduce the people of P6X-989 were evacuated from their world by a race they called the Ancients..."

"Our Ancients?"

"Eh, different Ancients, it's just their way of giving them a name. The race is so old to them, so ingrained within their history that they can only call them the Ancients. Anyway, they were evacuated because of overpopulation. They were running out of resources, both natural and otherwise. The book says, 'filled with fear and desperation, the people began to fight, with little food, they could only', er, best I can make of it is that they were cannibalising each other."

"Nice." Sam said, her face filled with disgust.

"Yeah. The Ancients were their saviours. They rescued a small number of people, about 100 and took them through the Stargate to P6X-989. In return for this, the people only had to live peacefully. There were of course rules."

"Anything to do with the Rules of Marriage that Hai was talking about?"

"Yes. The laws of Marrid, or laws of a Marriage, were placed upon them by the Ancients in order to make sure that the same thing didn't happen again."

"And what were these rules DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked, speaking for the first time. He stared at Sam, almost as if he knew as well, and Jack had to wonder if he was the only one who hadn't figured it out yet. 

"Well, they, there really were only two. The first was simple, marry only for love. That way people wouldn't need to have children to 'save' a marriage...and two, each couple may produce only three offspring, at the most."

"And what happened if they produced more?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Well, they were punished, unless..."

"Unless what?" Jack almost shouted across the room. 

"Unless they could find someone to become Touched."

Jack watched as Sam closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Looking around the room, he noticed everyone doing the same, including Doctor Frasier. Turning to Daniel, he asked, "What is the Touched, Daniel?"

"Well, according to the book, it...it's when the soul of an unborn child passes on to another."

~x~x~x~x~x~

Sorry it took so long to get the next part finished! Well, you finally found out something...tune in next time for the details and reactions! ;)

Just wanted to say, I hadn't seen the Broca Divide for ages, so I'd forgotten that those people were called the Touched as well. When I saw the ep again I felt I'd better mention it!

Feedback always appreciated ;)


	9. Part 8

The Touched

Part 8

The world stopped. All she could hear was her own breath, gently moving in and out in a rush of wind. A chill ran through her, touching every part of her body, finally resting in her abdomen, generating an odd tingling sensation. She felt as if she had been suspended in time for hours, although, in her head, she knew that only a few moments could have passed. The entire room must have been silent, for when Jack spoke, his voice echoed around the small room as if amplified tenfold. 

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Daniel said softly, his gaze resting on Sam as she forced herself to listen. "It means that the child that was intended to be born to Nilke and Kilan, will be born through Sam...as her child."

"But how?" Janet questioned, her professional outlook unwilling to accept Daniel's claim. "I mean, it makes no sense. A woman can not become pregnant just because someone claims that they can 'pass on' the _soul_ of an unborn child, which I have to say I find dubious at best. There's no possible way for the woman to suddenly possess a fertilised egg in her womb. It's just not possible."

"Under normal circumstances, I'd have to agree with you, Doctor. However, we are dealing with an alien way of life here and we've seen, more than once, that what we believe to be impossible, can, in fact, become so."

"There's no mention of _how_ it happens," Daniel continued, "only that it does."

"So, what," Jack began, "they smack someone on the forehead and all of a sudden they've passed on their pregnancy?"

"That's not exactly what happened, Jack." Daniel replied, flinching as he cast a glance at Sam, to gauge her reaction of Jack's comment. However, she barely flinched. "And, no." he continued. "That's not all."

"Well, that's what it looked like to me." Jack forced. He sighed and looked across the room at Sam, an apology in his gaze as he locked eyes with her. "So," he continued, holding Sam's gaze, but speaking to Daniel, "what's not all?"

"Well," Daniel began, rubbing his temples as he searched the book, "according to the book, the...er...event, can only occur when a lover's caress, or _*Touch*_ causes the child to, well, to come into being."

"That's it?" Janet asked incredulously.

"Well, the Ancients wanted to ensure that a child would only be brought up in a loving family. If something as simple as a touch could evoke a powerful feeling of love within, then the child would be created, It's, eh, it's quite a beautiful concept, really."

Jack shot Daniel a look and turned once again to look at Carter. Her face was masked; he had no idea how she was feeling. He remembered the incident when she had first woken up...remembered gently caressing her cheek...But still he could read nothing from her. Not that it was unusual for Sam to hide her feelings, but he could usually read her eyes. Now, they were blank, expressionless.

"Well," General Hammond began, breaking the silence, "now that we've discovered what's wrong, I guess the most prudent course of action would be to decide what to do next."

"With all due respect, Sir, I believe that decision is mine to make." Sam stated.

"Yeah, well, that was kinda the problem in the first place, wasn't it, Major?" Jack snapped. Hurt flickered across her features for a brief moment, before her military mask slipped back into place.

"Excuse me, Sir." she muttered, inclining her head to General Hammond as she quickly exited the room.

Jack flinched as the door shut behind her, echoing through the empty room. Without even glancing at the death glare he was receiving from, not only Teal'c, but every other member of the room as well, He sighed.

"Sir, permission to..."

"Your damn right you'd better go after her, Son." 

Having the decency to look ashamed for his behaviour, Jack flinched again at Hammond's tone, knowing that he had every right to be angry with Jack, and nodded, exiting quickly. The others watched him leave the room before turning slowly to face each other. 

"I believe MajorCarter is indeed Touched."

"If her symptoms hadn't told us that, I believe that little scene just did." Janet said, nodding to Teal'c.

"Speculation aside, Doctor," General Hammond interrupted, not having to think about the problems this latest development could cause, "I want Major Carter checked out. If she is...Touched, I'm sure she'd like to know."

"Yes, sir." Janet raised her eyebrows and smiled slightly at Daniel before leaving the room.

"Dr. Jackson, have you deciphered anything else from the book?"

"Just bits and pieces, really. The person who lived in the _'Red house'_ was called their _'Carer of Knowledge'_. This would have been, Ma'ari, hence why she was in possession of the book. The rules of marrid only allowed three children, if the ritual of the Touched was unable to come to pass, then any other child conceived would be killed, as would the mother. I believe this is why Nilke was so afraid of Kilan when we first met them. Until Sam agreed to become Touched, Nilke was practically on Death Row, with her husband as the executioner. If neither of these were carried out, the family _'will have the shame of the Elders and the Ancients brought upon them'_."

"That is why the village was being attacked." Teal'c surmised.

"Exactly. If the Touched isn't carried out within a certain time, and the child and mother still live, then they were shamed...which basically means the entire village would have been destroyed."

"Well, keep it up Doctor Jackson."

"I'll try." Daniel sighed and sat on his stool. "Although I doubt there's anything that can be done about Sam's, eh, situation. There may be some other side effects I can find."

"Very well, Dr. Jackson." General Hammond nodded, and turned to Teal'c. "Teal'c I want you to accompany SG6 on a mission to P4Y-935. The MALP sent back some interesting ruins. The glyphs engraved on them were definitely of Go'auld origin and with Dr. Jackson busy translating this book, we need you there."

Teal'c could tell that Daniel was listening and, no doubt, was dying to see the mentioned ruins. However, whether due to his belief that General Hammond would say no, or because he wanted to find out as much as he could to help Sam, he remained quiet.

"Of course, General Hammond."

"Debriefing is at 1300."

Teal'c inclined his head and exited the room, nodding to Daniel before he left.

"Doctor Jackson, try to find out all that you can. I think Major Carter is going to be going through some difficult times, and I'm sure that all the information you can give her would be appreciated."

"Of course," Daniel smiled tightly, opening the book again. "I think Jack would appreciated it as well. Neither of the men said anything more, but Daniel watched the General, trying to gauge his reaction to the conclusion that, no doubt, all present at the meeting had arrived at.

The General simply smiled sadly and sighed, "I'm sure he would, Doctor Jackson, I'm sure he would." With one final nod of his head, the General left the room, his final words hanging in the air. "Keep me informed, Doctor."

Daniel sighed and placed the book on the desk before him, "I only hope I can."

~x~x~x~x~x~

Hope that's teased you a little more, for just now! ;) Am currently working on the next part to Shadowed Paths, so I'm not sure when the next part to this will be out, hopefully soon!

Feedback is a gift, pretend it's my birthday! ;)


	10. Part 9

The Touched

Part 9

Sam gazed out at the landscape around her, the gentle breeze sending a calming rustle through the trees. She folded her arms protectively over her abdomen as silent tears slipped down her cheeks. It was true. She had been willing her intuition to be wrong; praying that she just had a bug, that she'd simply caught an ordinary illness. And then Daniel had translated the book.

She'd heard that, before you die, your life flashed before you eyes, she'd damn near experienced it herself on more than one occasion. So, it made her wonder what it meant that the last week and a half had been flashing before her eyes since Daniel's news. Nilke's image seemed to be haunting her. Even behind closed eyes she could see the ghostly image of the woman calling to her, as she had done in the medical room.

Another constant image in her mind, was her CO. She knew what everyone suspected, she also knew that they were, more than likely, correct, but somehow, that didn't make her feel any better…in fact, it made her feel worse. She knew how she felt about the Colonel, she had known for a long time, the entire base probably suspected…and when they found out about this, they would know for sure.

His reaction to the news hadn't exactly been positive. Did he know? Did he suspect that his 2IC spent every day falling in love with him? Did he care? The news about her probable pregnancy was a shock to everyone, especially her, but what happened next? Where did she go from here? 

She continued to stare into the sky, the red tinge of the horizon fading into pink and gently into a blue that was filled with the first sign of stars. She never really stopped to look at the stars anymore. And it wasn't just since she had been working with the SGC. Her eagerness to learn exactly what the universe was all about, to know exactly what everything was made of and how it all worked, well, it had made her stop looking at the wonder of it all. But not in that moment. In that moment she was staring at beauty itself, and she was so small and insignificant next to it.

She was so lost in her reverie that she hadn't heard him approach, she jumped when he gently spoke her name and turned to face him, wide-eyed.

"I…uh, Sir."

"Carter." He moved to stand next to her as she turned away again. He stared straight ahead, his vision not moving once as she cast uneasy glances at him. "So,"

"So…" She wanted to say more, but what? What could she say to the man who's child she was more than likely carrying, when they hadn't even…okay, that was not a place she wanted to go with him standing right next to her.

"You knew." He said simply.

"Knew what, Sir?"

"Oh, Carter, cut the crap. We both know that you knew you were pregnant. What I want to know is, why the hell didn't you tell me?" By now he was facing her, watching as her face contorted in anger.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, _Major._"

"You're right, I did." She said stepping a little closer. 

"So? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business!" she shouted, turning to go only to be stopped as he grabbed her arm.

"None of my business?" He repeated incredulously, "You having, _my_ child, is none of my business?"

"It's my child," Sam said. 

Although she was speaking softly, Jack saw the look in her eyes and he knew he had gone too far. He stepped back and let go of her arm, taking a deep breath before saying something else he might regret.

"Whether we like it or not, Major, the child you are carrying is mine as well, and we both know it."

"That's as may be, Sir, but this is my body, and at the moment, this is my decision." She continued to stare into his eyes for a moment longer, before the reflection of pain from her words forced her to look away. Turning on her heel, she walked away from him as the sky behind darkened with stars.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Okay, I know for a fact that a few people are gonna hate me for that part! But, hey, I'm the writer, I can do whatever I want! Mwahahahaha, I have the power…*ahem*…

Sorry it's so short, but I promise I'm working on the next part!

Reviews make me smile? J 


	11. Part 10

The Touched

Part 10

"Major, far be it from me to tell you what to do, but I don't think running away is going to help matters."

"With all due respect, Sir, getting away for a while, isn't running away. I doubt I could do that even if it were my intention, considering that, in nine months, I'd have to slow to a stand still...or a lay on my back in agony...uh, sorry, Sir."

The General sighed and sat down at his desk, "There's nothing I can say to make you reconsider?"

"My mind is made up, Sir."

"Very well," Hammond sat up straight, "I'll make contact with the Tok'Ra as soon as I can." Sam gave him a tight smile, nodded and began to head to the door.

"May I make one *suggestion*, Major Carter."

"Of course, Sir," Sam replied, knowing instinctively what he was going to say.

"May I suggest that you at least inform Colonel O'Neill of your plans."

"I think that Colonel O'Neill and I have spoken more than enough." She replied icily, only softening when she focussed again on the General's face. "But I don't think I really have much of a choice in the matter, Sir. He's going to talk to me whether or I want to talk to him or not."

With a final nod, the Major considered herself free to go. George sighed and leaned back in his chair. Things were never easy, and, now? Well, now they were getting damn near impossible. His main team had been torn apart, not only as an SG unit, but also as a family. He couldn't imagine what Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill were going through, although, he did know that the two of them were stubborn as mules. But he also had to consider that this had an effect on Teal'c and Doctor Jackson. But the foremost thing on his mind was simple. What in the hell was he supposed to tell Jacob?

~x~x~x~x~x~

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sam groaned as she turned, trying not to flinch as the door smacked against the wall. Waving to the passing Captain to reassure him that she needed no assistance, she crossed the room and closed the door, deliberately paying no heed to the raging Colonel in her quarters. She turned back to her bed and continued to pack the few essentials she carried on base. 

"Carter, I said, what in the hell…"

"I know what you said, _Sir_!" She half snarled as she spun around to face him. Her anger was slowly bubbling to the surface and she wasn't sure how long she could control herself. "And I think you know what I'm doing or you wouldn't be here."

"So, you were just planning on leaving without saying a word?" He took a few steps towards her, but she stood her ground.

"Actually, Colonel, whether or not you believe me, I had planned to tell you."

"Yeah, _after_ you made the decision without me."

"It's not _your_ decision to make!" Sam placed a hand on her head, steadying herself on the bed frame as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Damn it, Sam," Jack placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding her onto the bed. He sighed, brushing her hair from her forehead. The move obviously startled her, as her head jerked upwards - although she instantly regretted it as the world began to spin again. 

Jack sighed, "Look, I know we've not exactly been getting along for the last few hours," Sam snorted. "Okay, so 'not getting along' is a bit of an understatement. I…I don't know how to handle this, but you shutting me out isn't helping."

Sam closed her eyes and looked to the ground, "I know. And I'm sorry." She looked back into his eyes. "I really am, but until I get things sorted in my own head, I can't be of any use to you…or this child."

"So, Janet got back to you then?" She nodded. "And?"

"And, we're definitely having a baby."

We. That simple word seemed to lift the fog that had been clouding his thick mind for the last few hours. She had acknowledged that the child was his. He was going to be a father again. And Sam was going to be his…what? What was Sam going to be to him? The mother of his child? The woman he loved? His wife? He couldn't propose to her, not now, not ever like this. The child would come first, always first, and there was nothing he would put in front of it. Besides, she'd think the baby was the only reason he was doing it. And even if she didn't, she'd never say yes…right?

"Penny for 'em?"

Jack offered her a small grin and, again, brushed aside her short hair, "You're still going aren't you?" he asked sadly. She slowly nodded and he sighed.

"I have to, Sir. I…"

"Please, Sam, will you cut the crap and call me Jack. We're having a child, I think it's okay for us to be on a first name basis."

"Okay, Jack," she said with a lopsided grin, liking the sound of his name on her tongue. "I have to go." She continued, the mood turning serious again, "I need to get things sorted in my own head…I need to think things through. And so do you."

He nodded in agreement before taking her hands in his own, succeeding in surprising her, yet again. "Just promise me one thing." He asked softly.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll come back and…that you'll let me be a part of this child's life. I already lost one child, please don't take that chance away from me again."

"I'd never do that to you…ever."

"I know…I just had to ask." She nodded her head and he stood to leave. Knowing how he dealt with these things, she knew he wouldn't be at the gate to see her off, so before she even realised what was happening, she had stood and pulled him into a tight embrace. Shocked, but not completely and utterly stupid, Jack held her back, held her for dear life.

"Come back to me, Sam." He held on for a few more minutes before pulling away. He kissed her on the forehead lingeringly, before placing a hand on her abdomen, a strange, yet peaceful expression on his worn face. Giving her one last look, he turned and walked to the door, closing it gently behind him.

"Good bye, Jack."

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

Okay, I gave in and let them part on good terms! ;) I hope to have the next part up soon…I think I'll just wait and see how many reviews I get for this one first! ;)


	12. Part 11

The Touched

Part 11

She was leaving him. It didn't matter how she said it; she was still leaving him. She felt safer and more at home with a bunch of snakeheads that she did with him. Okay, so that wasn't entirely true, and to be fair, one of those snakeheads was her father. But it still felt like she was leaving him.

Jack sighed and pushed away from his desk. He knew he'd hurt her with what he'd said about the baby. But the truth was, he was scared. He'd lost one child already and he'd never forgiven himself for it…what if it happened again? That was all he'd been able to think. But now, she was leaving. Taking the unborn child with her and leaving him, and all he wanted was his child and the woman he loved.

Heading for the surface, he stopped momentarily at her lab. He glanced inside, praying that she'd be there, playing with some do-hickey that he'd never understand the function of, never mind the mechanics of. But her lab was empty, cleared of anything but a few of the said machines. She was really leaving him. She'd rather be half way across the galaxy with…

He hit the doorframe, almost without thinking, and not caring that there was now a large splinter of wood in his hand. Martouf. If he was honest with himself, which he usually wasn't, then he could safely say that was his biggest fear. That she'd decide that she'd rather raise this child with Martouf. That she'd rather raise _his_ child with the snakehead.

__

*Over my dead body*

He sighed and winced, suddenly noticing the splinter. He pulled it out and began to walk to the surface. Regardless of his problems with Martouf, he needed to trust Sam…needed to trust that she'd come back to him. Besides, he could always beat the crap out of Martouf later if he tried anything.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Take care, Sam,"

"I will Daniel, I promise, I will." She smiled as he finally let her go, a goofy grin on his face as he looked at her stomach once more. 

Sam was going to be a mother…to Jack's child. Wow. He got to be Uncle Danny. Jack had to be a little annoyed that they hadn't even been allowed to do the…well, _action_ that usually went with it. Actually, knowing Jack, he'd be more than a little annoyed, Daniel thought with a grin.

"Good bye, Major Carter."

"Goodbye Teal'c." Sam said. Before she could even react, the large man had enveloped her (literally) in a quick hug. Shocked beyond thinking, all she could do was smile as the Stargate activated behind them. Turning, she smiled, waiting to be greeted by her father. 

__

*Keep thinking great big smiles,*she said to herself, _*And don't tell him about the baby till later…and don't tell him who the father is until he's at least a couple of thousand light years away from his target.*_

Shaking herself out of her reverie, her smile faltered as a completely different man than she had expected, entered the base. He smiled at her and walked down the ramp towards her. 

"Samantha," he smiled, reaching out his hands and grasping hers, "It is wonderful to see you."

"Thanks, Martouf, it's, eh, it's great to see you, too." She slowly pulled her hands from his, somehow feeling awkward. "Not that it's not great to see you Martouf, but where's my father?"

"Ah, Jacob and Selmac are on a mission at the moment. We expect their return within the next few days. Needless to say, we were confused by your request to join us for a while, but we understand that you wish to spend some time with your father. The High Council has agreed to your stay, on the grounds that your only contact will be when you wish to leave us."

"I…eh, I guess I can understand that." She smiled a little before turning to say goodbye to them one last time, her gaze lingering on the door a little longer than was necessary. He wasn't coming. She'd known he wouldn't be, but still she'd hoped. This was the longest she'd gone without seeing him since the incident, and although she knew it was odd and very unlikely, she almost felt like a part of her was in mourning for his loss. Her stomach seemed to ache for his contact. 

Shrugging off her thoughts, she waved and headed up the ramp after Martouf. He was carrying her bags for her, an act that, although sweet and caring, really pissed her off. Sighing, she turned for one last look at her friends, noting only the absence of one man. Turning, she entered the wormhole, oblivious to the man staring at her from the control room, watching as the mother of his child left him.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

It had been less than a week and already Jack was pissing off the entire base. He'd gone from becoming a hermit, to being overzealous and annoyingly cheerful. He seemed to relish in turning his new found lease for life on Daniel and Teal'c, who were putting up with him only because they knew that, deep down, he was in pain. 

He missed her. Any fool could see that, he was terrible at trying to hide it. The betting pool had hit an all time record, with people placing money on him snapping any time soon. Of course, most of it was just wishful thinking. They wanted rid of this cheerful annoying man in their Colonel's body. They wanted their sarcastic Colonel, who would beat the shit out of them for betting on him and his 2IC, back.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

Jack ran to the control room as the warning klaxons ran throughout the base. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. Something was wrong with Sam and the baby, and this was them…he knew it. He skidded into the room, almost knocking into Daniel as he headed for the General.

"Sir, get a medical team here now."

"Excuse me?" Hammond turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"Sir, it's Sam. There's something wrong with the baby."

Confused - and willing to let the fact that the Colonel had called his 2IC, Sam, slip by - he ordered a med. team to the gate room. He knew his teams well, and he knew Colonel O'Neill. If the man said something was wrong, then he wasn't about to second-guess a gut instinct that had saved the lives of many in the past.

"It's the Tok'Ra, Sir." 

Taking this as a sign that he was, indeed, correct, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and the General made their way to the 'gate room, praying that he wasn't. The wormhole opened and Teal'c warily watched Jack, prepared to hold him back if need be, but he didn't get the chance. The moment that Jacob entered the room, carrying Sam in his arms, Teal'c was running alongside him.

Sam was crying in agony, clutching at her stomach and shuddering as ice cold pains pierced her stomach. Jack met them half way up the ramp and, without noting the glare in Jacob's eye, he pulled Sam into his arms. The moment she was in his embrace, she silenced. Frowning, she opened her watery eyes and stared at him, disbelieving.

"It stopped." She whispered, but the silence in the room allowed everyone to hear her. "The pain stopped."

"Would someone care to explain?" Jacob asked, breaking the awkward silence that followed, and Jack gulped. Jacob didn't look happy…and he was looking at him.

__

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

End Part 11

__

Sorry it's short, but, hey, all these parts are short. Just the right size to piss you off when you want to know what's going on! ;) Or so Laura tells me!

Just to remind you, this is set after Seth, that's why Martouf is in it.


	13. Part 12

The Touched

Part 12

Sam rested her head against him and instantly felt herself relaxing. She was _home_. Rubbing a hand against her abdomen, she felt the muscles unclenching, the pain having ebbed away so quickly that it had almost shocked her to _not_ be writhing in agony. She had been feeling ill at ease since making her decisions to visit the Tok'Ra, but she had convinced herself that that was the best thing to do. She needed time to think about things, to get it all straight in her own mind. It hadn't helped that her father had been fluttering about her, demanding to know what was wrong.

She still hadn't told him everything. He had finally (through Selmac) told her that he could sense her child, that he knew, so she wasn't hiding everything. What she still hadn't told him was the name of the father…although she suspected that he already knew. And if the look he had been giving Jack since arriving meant anything, then she was positive that he knew. She had explained the basics - that an alien influence had been the cause - but she hadn't made any mention of the requirement for the two to have strong feelings for each other.

__

Oh for crying out loud, Sam, she chastised herself, _you can at least admit to yourself that your in love with him!_ It wasn't that she hadn't admitted it before, that she didn't know it with every fibre of her being, it was simply that, since being away from him, all it had been was an ache. An ache to see him, to feel him holding her, to look into his eyes…but it was a feeling of need, not love. She knew the love was there, but she was so consumed by the loss of him, that she couldn't feel it. 

Jerking her head, she realised that he was talking to her. She could feel the eyes of the entire room on them and she suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was still tightly wrapped in his arms. She risked a look upwards and instantly regretted it, as she became lost in his concerned gaze.

"Sam?" he frowned a little, brushing her hair from her forehead, "Doc wants you in the infirmary, didn't you hear her?"

She shook her head and continued to stare at him, not caring that he was shifting a little uncomfortably - no doubt a reaction to _the look_. Her ex-boyfriend from High School had dubbed it that. It needed no explanation. Jacob Carter was a scary man to any male in the vicinity of his daughter.

"Come on, lets get you checked out." He said softly and she nodded her head again. He kept his arms on her, banding them around her waist as she stood on shaky legs. After a few moments of trying to stand, Sam grunted in frustration, her legs too weak to co-operate. Not caring what anyone thought of them (and missing the smirks on the faces of most of the personnel), Sam allowed Jack to swing her into his arms and carry her out of the room and to the infirmary, Janet, her father and the General following closely behind with the rest of SG1.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Turning her head, she groggily tried to put her thoughts into place. There was a harsh white light that could only be described as clinical and Sam instantly wished she was somewhere else. Trying to move, Sam was suddenly aware that she wasn't alone, a pair of arms aiding her futile attempt to sit. 

"Jack," she said softly. Had her focus been correct she would have seen the look of utter surprise that adorned Jack's face, which was followed closely by a smile.

"Hey there, easy now." He sat up next to her on the bed, forcing himself to refrain from just pulling her into his arms and holding her till he was sure she'd always be safe and with him.

"How…what happened?"

He frowned, "Don't you remember anything?"

"A little." She scrunched up her face in concentration, trying to think of anything to remember. But her memory was shaky, like the remnants of a dream long since cherished. The more she tried to pull it all together, the more it fragmented into little pieces, each one more confusing than the previous. "I remember everything up until we went on the mission to P6X-989…then it all gets a little blurry…"

"You…you don't remember that mission? Or anything after it?"

"Not…not really." She frowned as he closed his eyes. Something had happened, something serious and she had a feeling in her gut that it was something to do with her. A feeling in her gut…oh, God she was going to be…

"Sam?" Jack followed her as she ran to the nearby bathroom, quickly depositing the last thing she had eaten in the toilet. He kneeled down beside her and began to run his hands over her back in soothing circles. 

"Shh, it's okay, it'll be all right."

After she was sure there was nothing else to come up Sam relaxed a little, the motion Jack's hand was making across her back, along with his low voice whispering sweet things, was calming her nerves. But his touch was doing something else to her…his touch…

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Trying to turn away from him, she sniffed a little. But he wouldn't let her turn away, instead using his other hand to make her to face him. He ran his thumb across her cheek to wipe her tears, eliciting a small moan from her at the feel of such an intimate caress.

"What's wrong?" he repeated softly.

"I…I remember. I remember P6X-989…I remember about…I…"

"About the baby." he said softly and she nodded.

"What's going to happen, Jack?" she said, no longer caring about ranks and regulations. This was so much more than that, this was a life, a new life created by the love she felt for him…she couldn't let herself think of those things now, because there was something so much scarier than those consequences. She was going to be a mother. A single mother at that. Sure, Jack would never abandon their child and, in that sense, he would never abandon her. But it wasn't the same. She was going to be alone. She was going to have to raise a child. And that terrified her.

Exhaustion and fear took over her and she collapsed into his arms, her entire body wracked with sobs. She felt him clutching at her tightly as if he'd never let go. She never wanted him to. She needed him. She loved him. Holding on for all she could, she cried until her throat ached and her eyes were raw and burning, and still she held on, until she finally drifted into a fitful sleep.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Jack sighed as he wrapped the blanket around her tighter. She looked so small, so fragile, as if anything could break her. He didn't like it. It scared him to think of his Carter so lost and alone. No, she would never be alone, because he never planned on leaving her, whether she liked it or not. He felt like he had come close to losing her so many times; he had come close to losing her. And the last time it had been due to his own stupidity and his enormous mouth that seemed to love the taste of his foot. 

He tenderly brushed her hair from her head as he looked at her. She was carrying his child, _his_ child. He was going to be a father again, he was going to have a child. He wasn't sure what to feel; scared, overjoyed, scared, excited, scared. He had already failed at this once before, failed drastically. How could he possibly think of bringing another life into this world? Not that he really had much of a choice. He was in love with his Major, his 2IC, and that was all it needed to happen. She was all he needed.

__

*Ahem*

Jack turned cautiously, knowing exactly who was there, but somehow hoping that if he turned slowly enough then perhaps that person would leave and another could be there to meet his gaze when he turned. But, no, the same man was still there, still staring at him with that _look_.

"Jack." He nodded his head in greeting, but his eyes never left Jack's.

"Jacob."

"I think we need to have a little chat, don't you?" he asked, his gaze finally turning to his daughter. Jacob stared at Sam for a few moments, his eyes softening and watering a little at the pale ghost of her lying on the bed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess we do." Jack sighed and gave Sam one last look, leaning down to place a kiss to her head, not caring that her father was still standing behind him. "Sleep sweet, Sam." He whispered, before slowly following Jacob out of the door.

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

END PART 12

__

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed me. To those of you who have been here from the start, thank you for sticking around and to everyone else, welcome, stay and enjoy. I was blown away by the response and I still am, 95 reviews amazes me, thank you again. Feedback really is a gift, thank you for giving so kindly. 


	14. Part 13

The Touched

Part 13

_In the reviews, someone mentioned they wanted 'strong' Sam back…I'd just like to point out that I prefer strong Sam too, and I rarely do anything without reason, here there _was_ a reason… read on ;)_

**_OMG_**_, I made it over 100 reviews! WOW! Am thrilled, thanks for all your reviews, guys, you're wonderful!_

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Janet entered the room slowly, trying not to take too much notice of the conversation she could hear from the next room. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that no amount of money would make her want to be in the Colonel's shoes. She knew General Carter wasn't likely to kill Colonel O'Neil, but it was the maiming she was worried about. 

Janet smiled at the thought and shook her head. She walked into her office, glancing anxiously at Sam's bed as she passed. Her friend had been through so much and she wasn't sure how she managed to keep it together. The puffiness around her eyes, told Janet that she had let go of some f the emotion inside, but if there was one thing that Janet could always be sure about with Major Carter, it was that she wouldn't let anything stop her. It was something Janet had always admired, she didn't know where Sam got the strength to keep going, when Janet knew there must be a part of other woman that wanted to give up.

A noise shook her from her reverie and she stood, picking up her stethoscope as she entered the main room. Sam was awake, and attempting to pull herself into a sitting position, despite her obvious fatigue.

"Woah, there tiger. Take it easy. You've been through a lot, give your body a chance to recover." Sam smiled at her, but didn't stop her efforts. Shaking her head and smiling, Janet walked to her patient's bed and helped her to sit, giving Sam a disproving look as she did. "Always got to do things the hard way."

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it." 

At the sad tone in her friend's voice, Janet frowned, sitting on the bed next to her. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Janet shook her head and smiled, "I'd like to think I know you better than that, and I don't think there's 'nothing' wrong."

Sam sighed, "Why did this have to happen?" she said softly. "Don't get me wrong, Janet, I wouldn't give this baby up for anything, but…but it wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"I know what you mean." Sam frowned at her and she continued, "I couldn't love Cassandra any more if she were my own daughter, to me she is. But I never imagined that I'd end up a single mother. I wanted the romance, the passion, and the white picket fence. They were all supposed to come _before_ the parenting. Now I wonder if they'll even come at all."

"They will." Sam said softly.

"And they will for you." 

Sam stared straight ahead, refusing to look straight at her. She rubbed her red eyes and spoke softly, "You've got to tell me why I'm acting like this."

"Acting like what? Pregnant, you mean? Because if you do then I have a news flash for you Major Carter, you are pregnant."

"I mean it, Janet."

"So do I. Want me to show you the sonogram again?" 

Janet smiled a little and Sam returned the gesture. She sighed, "I want you to tell me why I'm acting so weak, why I'm being so...just..."

"Sam," Janet placed her hand over Sam's, "You are not acting weak. You're the strongest person I know."

"Janet, I cried all over him."

"Oh," Janet smiled, but Sam was looking straight ahead, "so that's what this is about. The Colonel."

"Isn't that what everything's about these days?"

Janet sighed, "I know this isn't the fairytale, Sam, but this is life."

"Thanks for making me feel better Janet." Sam said wryly.

"Let me finish," Janet shifted her position until she was sitting directly in front of Sam. "This is life, Sam, it isn't perfect, but it's real. I might not be," Janet sighed, "I'm not supposed to say…it might be against regulations to say this, but…Sam, you're in love."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know."

"He loves you, too, Sam. I might have been a little inarticulate in saying so, but that was my point." Janet sighed, "I know that it's against regulations, but it's real. Hold on to it, Sam. Let it keep you strong. I've never known you to give up in the past, and I don't want to see it now, understood?"

Sam smiled, "I wont."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"You care to tell me what the hell's going on, Colonel O'Neill."

"We're, eh, talking?" 

"Colonel, don't be an ass." Jacob said, sitting on a chair. 

Jack smiled tightly, and took a deep breath, waiting a moment before sitting opposite Sam's father, "So…"

"So," Jacob repeated, "Are you in love with my daughter, Colonel?"

Jack almost choked. Almost, since he wasn't actually eating or drinking anything, and almost because he had half expected the question. Of course, he hadn't expected it to be the first thing that he was asked.

"It…it's against regulations for me to be in love with her."

"I'm a General, Jack, I know what the regulations are, that's not what I asked. I asked if you were in love with her." When Jack didn't answer, Jacob sighed and shook his head. "Fair enough, Colonel. It might not be my place to ask, but tell me this, Sam explained how she became pregnant, but there's one thing she didn't explain. The way I understand what she said, when the man that she loved – the man that loved her - touched her, she would become pregnant. So I ask again, are you in love with her."

Jack closed his eyes and let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Looking back into the older man's eyes, he answered the question the only way he felt he could, "The baby's mine."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**END PART 13__**

_Okay, so I still have a lot of other stuff to explain, like why Sam was in pain when she returned through the Stargate, and exactly what happened when Sam was with the Tok'Ra (something always happens with the snakeheads!). But all will be revealed soon!_

_Feedback is lovely and I know you're all lovely people, so feel free to leave reviews!_


	15. Part 14

The Touched

Part 14

_Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, you're wonderful!  
 I'm really sorry it's been so long since I updated, hope this is enough to please you all! It's short, but isn't it always with this fic! ;)_

~x~x~x~x~x~

"So, am I going to leave this room alive?" Jack asked, half joking, half fearful.

"Alive? Yes. In tact? I'm not so sure." Jacob replied so straight faced that Jack wasn't sure whether or not the older man was joking. "I'm not going to tell you that this information pleases me. Well, it pleases me a little, I won fifty bucks. Granted I won't have much of a chance to spend it where I'm going, but it's the principle of the thing." Jacob grinned at Jack's confused expression. "On the other hand, I won't say I wasn't expecting it. Hell, I wouldn't have placed the bet if I hadn't. Look Jack the point that I'm making a bad attempt of making is this. You hurt my daughter and I'll kill you. You're nice to her and you make her happy, and I might let you live."

"General, if there's one thing I think we both know about life, it's that nothing's set in stone. I can't promise that Sam'll be happy for the rest of her life, but I can promise you I'll damn well try to make sure that she is."

"Good. Now would you tell her that?" Jacob said raising his eyebrows. 

"She knows."

"No, Jack, she doesn't. Why do you think she spent the last few days with us?"

"To work on her tan?"

~x~x~x~x~x~

Sam sighed and stood up, stretching herself somewhat carefully. She still wasn't sure what to think about the fact that she was pregnant. She didn't feel any different and she certainly didn't look all that different…yet anyway. She quickly got herself dressed, absentmindedly running her hands over her stomach. It was still so strange. She had been pregnant for a short while now, and she had yet to come to terms with the whole thing. She supposed it had something to do with they _way_ it had all happened. If she'd actually had sex and been careless then there would be a reason, this was just unreal. 

Her thoughts lingered on the sex idea a moment too long and she found herself blushing, glad that the Colonel couldn't read her mind. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and instantly regretted it. A moment later she felt herself being helped onto the bed by a pair of strong arms.

"You must be careful, Samantha. You cannot presume to do thing as you have been. You must relax."

Sam smiled placed a hand on his arm, "Martouf, I appreciate your concern, but it really isn't necessary. I know that things have changed, but it'll take time to get used to it, that's all."

Martouf smiled and nodded his head, "I apologise. It is not my place to say these things."

"It's okay." Sam smiled and reached out to hug him. "I'm glad that you care enough to worry." The sound of a clearing throat made Sam pull back and look to the doorway. She almost grimaced at the look on Jack's face. 

"Daniel wants to talk to us. He's deciphered more of the book." Without another stony stare at Martouf, he turned to leave.

Sam stood up and almost ran after him, "Jack, wait!"

He kept walking but slowed a little, "When did he show up?" he asked when Sam was next to him.

"He came through the gate with us. I guess things were a little too hectic to notice him."

"Guess so."

"Jack…Sir, please, stop."

Jack turned to look at her and stopped walking. He took a moment to stare at her. She was out of breath and clutching at her stomach a little. Almost instantly forgetting his anger, he placed his hands at either side of her stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cramp, I guess." She looked up at him and smiled, "Don't think that baby likes it when I run."

"Baby." 

"Yeah," Sam said, a smile spreading across her face as Jack stared at her stomach in wonder.

"We're really having a baby, aren't we?" he looked up at her.

"Yes, Jack, we really are."

~x~x~x~x~x~

Jack glared at Martouf, his arm itching to reach out to Sam and pull her against him in some primeval show of manly hood. Sam mine, you back off. The thought sounded somewhat ridiculous, even to him, but he couldn't help the twinge that he felt inside whenever the smarmy snakehead so much as looked in her general direction. He didn't like the man, and he certainly didn't trust him.

"So," Daniel's voice shook Jack out of his thoughts, "I've deciphered another page of the book. It's getting a little easier, but the dialect seems to change every sentence so t can be really time consuming…"

"Daniel."

Daniel looked up from the book, "Eh, yeah. So, anyway, I think I've found out why Sam was in pain." He picked up the book at cleared his throat. "From what I understand, it's all to do with the proximity between the parents. Because the connection that conceived the child was, well, related to love and, ahem, tenderness," Jack shifted uncomfortably, watching as Sam blushed and looked at the desk. "the child can only come to term with that bond being a continuing thing."

"I'm not sure I understand, Dr. Jackson."

"Well, it's actually quite simple, General. The bond that brought the child into being wasn't a physical one, and this bond needs to be around for the child to live. As long as the parents are together then the child will be surrounded by love. But if you remove one element of that then the child can't survive. When Sam went to be with the Tok'Ra, she was away from Jack and that caused the child to lose a part of the bond."

The entire room was silent and it took Daniel a moment to realise that he had just voiced the one thing that everyone knew but no one had voiced. Jack was the baby's father. Looking around the room, Daniel seemed almost worried at the outcome of his statement. He noticed that the General was grudgingly handing money to General Carter, that Martouf was glaring at Jack and that Janet and even Teal'c, was smiling. What caught his attention, however, was Jack. He was staring at Sam with a look of wonder and pride in his face. He was going to be a father, and he looked happier than Daniel had ever seen him…the only thing keeping him from rejoicing completely was the look Martouf was sending the father-to-be. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but he was sure of one thing. There was going to be trouble ahead.

~x~x~x~x~x~

**END PART 14**

_Thank you again, for the lovely reviews. I'm really glad that you're all still enjoying this! Hope things are still interesting…and please don't behead me for the Martouf thing! It's a part of the plot, honest! ;)_


	16. Part 15

The Touched

Part 15

_Sorry it's been so long, hope you all enjoy :)_

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Are you all right?" 

"I swear if you ask me that again _you_ won't be all right."

"I don't remember the mood swings being this bad with Sarah."

"Jack…"

"Sorry," Jack raised his hands in defeat and smiled at her. Sam shook her head and bent down to work on her machine again. Jack watched her, took in every detail, but his eyes rested on her stomach. There was a slight bump in her figure, nothing noticeable unless you were certain of Sam's previous figure and knew you were looking for it and Jack was certain of both. He smiled; he was going to be a father, and what was more, he was going to be a father to Sam's child. If there was one thing he would never have believed it was this, it was the one thing he had never dared to hope would happen.

"What are you smiling at?" 

He looked at her and shook his head, "Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"About what?" she asked, pulling a chair from under her desk and sitting, looking up at him.

"Just…stuff." He smiled and pulled a chair out to sit opposite her. "I know we haven't really talked about it but…well…what are we going to do?"

Sam sighed, "Honestly, Jack, I don't know." She frowned, "What?"

"I didn't notice before, but you called me Jack."

"Oh…I'm, er, sorry, Sir."

"No, don't be. I like the sound of it." They smiled at each other and Sam absentmindedly placed a hand on her stomach. "Can I, I mean…can I touch it?"

Sam's face flushed, "Er, sure," She sat a little stiffly as Jack reached towards her, his hand lightly brushing against her abdomen before resting against the slight lump. Her entire body seemed to tingle and she wasn't sure, but she could swear that she felt something more, as if something moved through her.

"Woah," Jack looked into her eyes.

"Did you feel that too?"

"If you mean that strange zappy thing running up my arm and into my head, I'd say yeah."

"Think we should go to Janet?"

Jack grimaced, "As much as I just love visiting the doc, I'd say no…at least I would if it were just me. Come on, let's get you and the Bump checked out." He stood and offered her a hand as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"The Bump?"

"Well, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl, so yeah, the Bump."

"Our child is not a bump."

"I hate to argue, but at the moment it is."

Sam narrowed her eyes, but there was a smile on her lips. Shaking her head, she allowed him to pull her to the door, completely aware that he hadn't dropped her hand yet. As they made there way through the hallway, she noted the strange looks they were getting and almost groaned aloud.

"Looks like the SGC Gossip mills have started again."

Jack laughed, "Looks like it." 

As they turned the corner, Jack almost walked straight into Martouf and Sam couldn't help noticing the tension between the two of them. "Problem Gentlemen?"

"Nope, no problem." Jack replied stonily.

"There is no problem, Samantha. Are you well?"

"I'm fine, there was just a little tingle in my stomach; we're going to get it checked out."

"Oh," Martouf frowned, "May I accompany you?"

"We got it covered, thanks."

Sam scowled up at Jack, but he wasn't looking at her, "It's okay, Martouf. I'll let you know if there are any problems." Martouf inclined his head and watched them as they continued. "That was completely uncalled for, Jack!" Sam hissed as they approached Janet's office.

"What was?" Jack asked, a little too much innocence laced in his voice, _that the snakehead is after you? That's what's uncalled for!_

"He is _not_ after me, for goodness sakes, Jack, we're just friends, I carry the love of his life's memories and I'm a good friend, is it so hard to believe that he might be concerned what the hell are you staring at?"

"Eh, Sam, I didn't say that out loud."

"Say what out loud." Sam asked irritably, _Men!_

"This has nothing to do with gender, I just don't happen to like the guy, okay?" Jack shot back at her. _God, if this is the start of the pregnancy, I dread to think what she'll be like at the end of it._

"If that's the way you feel, then why the hell are you bothering to be a part of it? I mean who knows, if this is what I'm like now, I may explode before I reach the end of it!"

Jack stood in stunned silence for a moment, watching as Sam fought her emotions. After a moment, she grabbed her stomach and gave out a cry of pain. Acting quickly, he picked her up and carried her into the medical room, placing her on the bed.

"Janet!"

"I'm right here, what happened?"

"We were arguing and she just collapsed."

"It's okay, I'm okay." Sam sat up frowning. _That's weird._

"Totally weird. Hey maybe we could start our own X-Files." Jack smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"All the same, I'd like to run a few tests."

Sam groaned,_ No needles, please no needles._

"Hey, I though I was the one that didn't like needles." Jack joked.

"Okay, I think I'm going to run a test on both of you." Janet said, looking back and forth between them.

Suddenly Daniel burst into the room, "Eh, guys, I think there's something else you should know." He approached the bed and looked questioningly at Sam, "Are you okay? Is the baby?"

She smiled, "We're both fine."

Daniel nodded, "Good. Eh, yeah, about the book. I've translated more of it and, well, there's more."

"Yeah, I think we've found it already." Janet said scratching her head.

"You did?" Jack asked, "See Sam, no needles."

"How did you know Sam didn't like needles?" Janet asked.

Daniel frowned, "Sam doesn't like needles? Since when?"

"She said so?"

Janet shook her head.

"She didn't say so?" He turned to Sam who also shook her head. _Oh boy._

"I'll say." Sam groaned.

"I thought you didn't say? I'm totally lost." Daniel frowned.

"I thought that was what you were here to tell us." Janet said, confused.

"What was what I was here to tell you?"

"That they could read each others minds."

"You can read each others minds?" Daniel asked turning to face them. "Cool."

"Daniel?"

He turned to Janet and shook himself, "Sorry. Eh, no, I didn't know that. I was here to tell you that Jack would go through the pregnancy as well."

"What?" 

Daniel turned to Jack, "Well, as part of the bonding between the parents and the child, the father has a connection as well. He goes through the cravings, the mood swings and the labour etc. But the mind reading thing is much more interesting. Can you read my mind as well?"

"Daniel!"

"What?"

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**_END OF PART 15_**

_I know, I know, it's as ever, short! Well, hopefully things have got a lot more interesting in this part, and I'm hoping to update the next part sooner (Do I sound like a broken record when I say that? ;-p )_

_Hope you liked_

_Feedback is always appreciated_


	17. Part 16

The Touched

Part 16

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**_A/N: _**_I'd like to thank you all for your feedback, because it really does help me to further the story! The comments about the__ Jack/Martouf interaction were taken onboard. There was always to be a reason for it, but since it was brought up, I decided to bring it into this part. Another thing mentioned was why Jack figured out the telepathy before Sam...well to be honest he didn't figure it out, he only knew there was something wrong, he hadn't allowed himself to follow the thought to conclusion as Sam collapsed. But I took these comments on board and integrated them into the plot. I was planning on explaining them, but not too much, I realised from your comments that it required more than I intended to do, so I'll do more! So thanks to everyone who reviewed :-p As for the typos, I'm waiting for my beta Heliona to do the whole thing, but she'll likely wait until it's finished! :)_

_~x~x~x~x~x~___

Sam groaned and rolled over onto her side. Her morning sickness had subsided, as had Jack's - she still found it strange that he would be going through the pregnancy with her, but at the same time it was rather comforting. As much as she was glad they were no longer throwing up, her morning sickness had been replaced by insomnia. She felt dead on her feet, and considering how close she'd actually come to being dead, she considered herself a good judge on the matter. She had been walking through the halls of the SGC in a complete daze…well, she had been until Jack had practically dragged her to Janet and insisted that she be placed under house arrest until she'd slept. Well, it wasn't house arrest, but she certainly felt like that was what it was.

She heard him pottering around downstairs and stood up, deciding that if she couldn't sleep then she may as well head down and be in someone's company rather than alone. Even if that did mean that he would be telling her off for not being asleep. She wasn't sure what Jack was up to, but he was making a lot of noise. He'd been acting strangely lately. For a start, there was the way he and Martouf had been behaving. The Tok'Ra had remained on Earth while her father and Selmac had returned on business. Unfortunately, all he and Jack seemed to be doing was sniping at each other and it was driving her insane, they just weren't behaving like themselves.

What was even stranger was the way Jack was behaving in general around her. It was as if the closer they got, the more intelligent he got. It wasn't that Jack wasn't intelligent; he just wasn't intellectual, as he was always quick to remind her when she started to go on about her devices. He had been the first to figure out the telepathy and, although he denied it, she could have sworn she had seen him tinkering with the naquada reactor the other day, and what was more, he had fixed part of it.

No need to sound so surprised about that Sammy, I'm not stupid, you know…and I didn't do it

Sam smiled as his voice echoed in her head. _You seem to be forgetting that I can read your mind, Sir_. It had been strange to begin with but she quite liked having him there to talk to…

Glad to hear it.

…as long as she could block him out when she wanted to, and that was something she was working on.

_I think I'm insulted!_

She rolled her eyes as she entered the kitchen, but grinned when Jack turned towards her, smiling. He was wearing a large pink apron with lips on it that stated; "Kiss the Chef". She shook her head and took a seat at the table, resting her head on her hand.

God, she looks so tired 

"You don't look so hot yourself!" she retorted.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Guess I was forgetting about the telepathy for a moment."

She sighed and gave him a weary smile. "That's okay, Sir, I think…"

"Jack,"

"Sorry?"

He smiled and took the seat next to her. "I thought we'd agreed on Jack,"

She smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Sorry, Jack."

He nodded and grinned. "Good, can't have my kid growing up to call me Sir, I won't have it!"

She raised her eyebrows. "What you'd rather she grew up calling you, Jack?" she asked smirking.

"You said she,"

Sam sat up a little straighter, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. "Well, it's just a feeling…"

"I know, I've been thinking that too, but every now and then I think it'll be..."

"…Be a boy," she finished, smiling. "I guess it hasn't decided what it wants to be yet."

"Yup, must be. So, little bump," Jack said, crouching on the floor and talking to her stomach. She laughed as he continued. "What do you and your momma want to eat this morning?"

"I don't know about the _bump_," she said with raised eyebrows. "But momma would like some pancakes if chef can handle it."

Jack pretended to raise a hat from his head, bowing slightly. "Whatever me lady desires,"

If only you knew… 

Jack stopped and turned to look at her. "So tell me," he said softly and she jumped.

Damn telepathy! 

He smiled slightly. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Just a bit," she said with a tired laugh.

"We'll make it through this, Samantha," Jack said sitting in the seat next to her. The use of her first name caught her attention, but it seemed too natural to question. "Whatever happens, you, me and the baby, we'll make it through this, together."

She nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak. She sensed that he was about to change the mood of the conversation and wondered what he was thinking as he stood and headed to the cooker. He had his back turned to her and he was obviously blocking her probing mind. She frowned and shook her head, picking up the paper, jumping when she heard his voice in her mind.

And whenever you want to explain your desires further, feel free to give me a yell. 

~x~x~x~x~x~

"So, you've translated more? You can tell me why they're behaving like complete idiots?" Sam asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, I've translated more," Daniel started, scratching his head. "I'm just not so sure it'll help."

"Why not?"

"Well, apparently you'll be able to read each others minds…"

Sam groaned. "Keep working on it." She sunk down into the comfy chair that Daniel had recently added to his office (she was sure he'd done it for her visits) and rubbed at her eyes again. She had finally convinced Jack to allow her to return to the base with him, although much to her dismay, she had had to agree to restrict herself to Daniel's office, his office, Janet's office and anywhere in either of their company. It was driving her insane, but what made matters worse was that Jack and Martouf's cave man mentality had returned with a vengeance. They were both skulking about the SGC and if you threw in; "Me Tarzan, Sam Jane" then she was pretty sure she was in her own primeval nightmare. 

She sat up suddenly, sure that something was wrong but unable to pinpoint what it was. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach, but that wasn't it…

"Dr. Jackson, please tell me you've translated more of this book," Sam and Daniel both turned to face the General as he entered the room. The elder man appeared to be rather agitated. "My best man is running about acting like he's been living with the dinosaurs and I have a Tok'Ra who isn't acting much better. The fact that Lantesh seems to be affected as well, means we have three cavemen in two bodies,"

Sam groaned and lay further back in her chair. This wasn't what she needed. Her moment of panic had passed but she was still so tired she felt like she could sleep for a month, but the minute she closed her eyes, all she could see was Jack. Not that that wasn't usually a pleasant thought to go to sleep with, but he wasn't usually aware of it. The knowledge that he could read her mind was beginning to annoy her, and it wasn't helping with her daydreams either.

"Aha!" She jerked out of her thoughts and turned to Daniel who was holding the book up and triumph. "I think I may have something here,"

"Think, or know?" she asked, unable to keep the deadly threat out of her voice. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

He read the page once more and nodded. "I know…but you might begin to wish I didn't…"

She groaned. "What now?"

Before Daniel could answer, there was a knock at the door, and Janet entered looking rather harried. "Dr. Jackson, I suggest you find out what's wrong with Colonel O'Neill and Martouf before they break their restraints."

"Restraints?" Sam asked incredulously. "Please tell me you didn't just say restraints,"

Janet sighed. "I'm afraid I did."

"What happened now, Doctor?" Hammond asked, looking as bewildered as Sam and Daniel.

"It seems that our favourite Flintstone's decided to start a fight in the mess hall. Might not have been so bad if they hadn't taken it into the kitchen."

"Oh God, are they all right?"

"Martouf burned himself, and yes I mean himself, on the cooker. He saw it sizzling and seemed to think it might be a good idea to pick it up and throw it at Jack. Not surprisingly he didn't get past the trying to pick it up."

"And Jack?" Daniel asked.

"The Colonel's pride is more wounded that anything, he was laughing so hard at Martouf that he knocked over some of the cooking mix, slipped on the floor and hit his head on the worktop. Everything seemed fine until Colonel O'Neill regained consciousness, now they're currently strapped to their beds cursing each other with words that wouldn't make prime time television. I knew Colonel O'Neill could be quite inventive, but I had no idea he could do it in so many different languages."

Sam groaned. "That was what was wrong," she said, more to herself than to anyone else, but at their looks she explained further. "I had the sudden feeling that something was wrong, I'd say it must have been Jack cracking his head and ending up unconscious," she sighed and turned to Daniel. "What did you find?"

Daniel frowned. "You won't like it."

"I haven't liked all that much recently, so tell me."

Daniel sighed. "It seems that Jack and Martouf are experiencing what is called _'Tayliyan"_ or Protection."

"Protection?" Janet asked with raised eyebrows. "They've been trying to kill each other for the last month!"

"Protection of Sam. The spirit is, as yet, not completely attached to Sam's child, it still has to place tasks around the couple, tests if you will, to try and see if it will be loved and welcomed."

"Are you saying that this spirit is _conscious_ already?" Janet asked.

"Not so much conscious as aware. It needs to feel loved in order to come into being. That's why when Sam and Jack argue, she feels pain in her stomach, it's the spirit losing more of its hold on the child. Whenever she feels," Daniel looked at the book again and his face scrunched up in concentration. "Well, the book describes it as 'a feeling of strange' but I think I liked Jack's explanation better. The strange zappy thing, that means the spirit feels loved and it tightens its hold."

"This is all very interesting, Dr. Jackson and I sure the Colonel and Major would appreciate more details, but right now I think we'd like to know more about this _Talin_."

"Eh, _Tayliyan_," Daniel corrected, but he continued. "Yes, well, it seems that the most recent test is jealousy. There are two sprits chosen to protect the mother and the child. One is the father and the other is usually another male of consequence to the female…if such a person exists it'll will be another male that's in love with the female." Daniel stopped, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, but Sam simply nodded. He looked down at the book and began to translate. "As a test there will be another male linked into the bond, one with feelings for the woman – this is to test the worth of the man who is to father the child, to discover if he will protect the child, and to test the woman, to see if she can keep her love for the man alone. The other male is of little consequence," Daniel cleared his throat and frowned. "It, eh, it seems that there are usually people raised for that purpose alone – to test The Touched is their destiny, with Sam and Jack, I think the spirit had to improvise and when Sam went to visit Martouf, they sensed his feelings and Jolinar's memories."

"Instant Destiny checker," Janet said nodding.

Daniel nodded. "Exactly."

"What about the Colonel's intelligence?" Janet asked and instantly caught herself. "I mean, we know the Colonel is intelligent, but he seems to be…"

Daniel smiled. "I know what you mean. I'd say that's pretty simple," he placed the book on the desk, and Sam realised that what he was about to say was his own hypothesis. "Through the bond, you're both taking on each others thoughts. You said Jack figured out the telepathy, first?" Sam nodded and refused to let on how much that fact bothered her. "I think he heard you think it."

"But I wasn't thinking it." Sam said, confused.

"You were. Or at least a part of you was, Jack is the lucky recipient of your random thoughts. You have so many voices in your head already, what with your own thoughts and Jolinar's memories floating about and throw in Jack's and you're sure to be confused. He's simply tuning out everything but your own voice."

Sam nodded. "Okay," she sighed. "How do I make this stop? How can I stop them from killing each other… or themselves?"

"Right," Daniel looked at the book again. "Well, you're both being deprived of sleep so that your wits are at their worst, it's a test of endurance. The telepathy is meant to enhance things, and to help you get everything out into the open…and the remedy? Well, it's, eh, it's really quite simple."

"But?"

Daniel looked up from his book and smiled sadly at her. "Always a but isn't there?" she nodded and he sighed. "The only way to remedy it is to talk to both of them. You need to tell them the truth from your heart. You have to explain to one that you only see them as a friend, or whatever and you need to…" he trailed off.

"What?" she asked softly, very aware that all eyes were on her.

"You need to tell Jack how much you love him."

~x~x~x~x~x~

Well, one more part done! Okay so this may be getting cheesier by the minute but nye, I don't care! I'm trying to find as many ways to make the characters uncomfortable as possible! ;-p

_Well, what will happen? What will Sam tell Martouf? Will she confess all to Jack? Tune in next time to find out, kiddies!_

_Feedback is always appreciated :)_


	18. Part 17

**_Part 17_**

_Okay, so what can I say? Someone gave me a swift kick up the arse and told me the truth! The original Chapters 17 and 18 were not [quote]up to my usual standards[/quote] :) I like to think of that as a compliment! ROFL! Well, it inspired me to rewerite them._

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Sam sat in silence, still unable to believe that the words had been voiced. Daniel had just said she was in love with Jack. Out loud. In front of one of her commanding officers. This was not meant to be happening. 

"Sam, I, God, I'm sorry. I had no right to say that out loud,"

She looked at him as he approached her. "Out loud? That means you were thinking it, though, right?" Daniel cleared his throat and the look on his face rather remineded him of a deer caught in headlights. She smiled, "It's okay, Daniel, I guess I just wanted to know,"

"Major," General Hammond cleared his throat. "This situation is not exactly something that we had hoped would happen. However, I have been in touch with the president and..."

"And what?" Sam asked, half frowning in disbelief. "With all due respect, Sir, what can the president possibly do that could help?"

"Major Carter, we are all experiencing something new here, something alien. I don't pretend to know what you're going through, or what the Colonel is, all I know is that my best team is being torn apart and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, Sir,"

General Hammond took a deep breath and stepped towards her. "Major Carter, I know there is nothing I can do but try to make things easier for you and that is what I'm trying to do."

"I understand that, Sir and I'm sorry I snapped at you. It must be the hormones." She said with a wry grin and the General smiled at her.

"Understood," He smiled and cleared his throat again, looking as if he had more to say, but not quite sure how to say it.

"It's okay, Sir, whatever it is, just say it,"

Hammond nodded and continued, "I talked to the president again this morning. As you know I have to keep him informed of everything that goes on here and I couldn't hide this,"

"I didn't expect you to, Sir,"

"Well, part of me wishes I could have, Major. I have no idea what you plan to do with this new inormation," he smiled a little. "Well, I have a small idea, but that's not the point, I feel it's my duty to inform you that should you and Colonel O'Neill wish to pursue a relationship, then the air force will not stand in your way, however, there would need to be some changes."

Sam nodded, "Thank you for telling me, Sir. And thank you for all your help, General," She stood up, and approached him, pulling the elder man into a hug. "Can we just put this down to hormones as well, sir?"

Hammond laughed and returned the hug. "What else would it be?" The General pulled back and smiled beore turning and exiting the room.

There was silence and Sam felt herself being swallowed by it. She turned around and looked at Daniel and Janet, both of them staring at her with something that felt a little too much like pity for her liking. 

"Gee, you'd think someone had died or something," she said, trying to be lighthearted. Daniel and Janet attempted to smile, but it was about as real as the smile on her own face.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Daniel, I don't know anything anymore." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Look, I know I'm supposed to be under 24 hour survelliance, but-" When Janet attempted to speak she smiled and cut her of. "Don't worry, Janet, I know you all mean well. I'm just getting a little claustrophobic and I think I need some air."

"I'll take you to the surface,"

"No, Daniel, I can take myself to the surface." Both Janet and Daniel looked set to protest, but she shot them both a resolved look and they simply nodded.

She turned and exited the room, making her way to the elevator, hal in a daze. It had never really occurred to her just how dull the corridors of the SGC were, not that it was something that ever really thought about before, the armed forces weren't exactly renowned for their wonderful interior decour. The idea was that it was simple and, well, boring.

She sighed and tried not to snap when the airman in the lift insisted on pressing the button for her, hating how her current condition seemed to be denying her any kind of independence. It hadn't taken long for word of her pregnancy to make its way through the SGC gossip mills and ever since, she had had to deal with everyone treating her like she was about to break.

"Major?" She had been so lost in thought that when she jerked her attention to the man before her, she failed to notice the terrified look on his face. "Eh, we're at the surface."

"Oh, right, thank you,"

"Do you need help?"

"With what airman? I think I can handle walking on my own." At the look on the man's face, she felt instantly sorry. "I'm sorry."

The man relaxed and smiled. "It's okay, Major, it can't be easy if everyone's treading on eggshells."

She smiled wryly, "With the way you talk, you'd think you'd been pregnant yourself."

He grinned. "Nope, but my wife has been. Three times and let me tell you I've had my fair share of snapping about treating her like a piece of fragile china. Trust me when I say I have no intention of being on the receiving end of a pregnant woman's fist again."

Sam laughed. "Maybe you could pass that on to the rest of the base."

"I'll make it my next mission, Major, I may even start with the Colonel," 

Sam laughed, knowing that Jack's recent behaviour was no doubt known to the entire base. "Now that would definately be appreciated," 

With a final smile, the airman walked towards his car leaving Sam standing alone. She took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled, almost instantly feeling better, before turning and heading towards her favourite spot. 

It was getting dark and the shadows were dancing at her feet as she approached the tree, linching a little from the harsh yellow light to her left. As much as she loved the area, she preffered it during the day when it wasn't tainted by the artificial light.

"Major Carter,"

Sam smiled and turned around. "Teal'c, how long have you been back?"

"Not very long," the man said, moving to sit next to her under the tree. "DanielJackson explained everything to me."

"So, what, you're here to tell me to go to Jack now?"

"No, I am not."

Sam sighed. "Sorry, Teal'c, I didn't mean anything. I'm just having a little trouble with this whole thing."

"I understand,"

"Do you?"

"No, but I have observed that human's find it necessary to hear that when they are in distress."

Sam smiled, "Well, thanks, Teal'c, but it's fine for you just to listen." The man nodded and she sighed. "You do think I should speak to him though, don't you?"

"I believe it would be for the best." Teal'c stood up and extended a hand. "You and the O'Neill have a diicult relationship, MajorCarter, but that does not mean that you should deny him the truth. Or yourself."

Sam nodded. "I stopped denying it to myself, it's Jack I'm worried about,"

They moved to the entrance and Sam elt herself getting closer to him, could sense it in her stomach. She always felt easier when she was in his company, the baby needing his presense to feel complete, but it didn't help her in her present situation.

At the thought of talking to her CO, she began to feel panic coursing through her. _Oh, God, what the hell do I tell Jack? she thought, missing the concerned look that Teal'c was sending her way. __Somehow I think 'Nice weather we're having, oh, and, sir, I'm in love with you' will work._

_It might work, although I think it'd work better if you dropped the Sir._

Sam's eyes widened and she instantly felt dizzy as his voice rang through her head. _Oh, God, she reached out to the wall to steady herself, aware that Teal'c was gripping onto her arm. _

_Uh, Sam?_

_Get out of my head!_

_I wish I could, but I'm thinking that's not reeally possible at the moment_

She felt a tear running down her cheek, but that simply angered her more. This was meant to be something that she told him herself, something that she said to his face, not something that he overheard by accident. Everything about the pregnancy seemed to be stealing away every semblance of normality from her life and she hated feeling so helpless, so smothered by everything and everyone.

_Sam? Sam, I'm sorry, please talk to me._

"MajorCarter?" Hearing Teal'c voice, she focussed her vision and turned to look at him. "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not all right, Tea'c! The Colonel is in my head and that's not all right!"

Teal'c remained silent, but nodded, willing to allow her to get rid of her anger. The lift door opened and it was then that Sam realised she was on the floor. There was a noise in the hallway and Sam heard feet running towards her as she closed her eyes.

_Sam, what's wrong? Are you okay? …Answer me, Major, that's an order._

_You cannot order me about in my own mind!_ She said, suddenly feeling angry again. 

_Well, maybe if you weren't so stubborn and pigheaded, I might…_

_Me! Pigheaded!_

_Yes, Carter, you. You don't want help from anyone, but that is my child you are carrying, it's ours and you're shutting me out. I'm losing another child already and this one hasn't even been born yet!_

Feeling his anger and pain sweeping through her, Sam withdrew in shock. She could never hope to understand his pain about Charlie's death, and a part of her hoped she never would, at least not first hand. She saw how broken he seemed at times and it made her heart ache. She never wanted to see that again and no matter what this pregnancy was doing to her, she had to keep reminding herself that it was affecting Jack as well.

_Jack, I'd never take your child from you. Never._

_Then let me in_

_I…I don't know how._

_Try?_

She closed her eyes and smiled slightly. _I will_

_Now, are you okay?_

_I'm fine, just a little dizzy._

"Major Carter?"

"Sam, talk to me," Blinking in surprise, she focussed the world in front of her. Daniel, Janet and the General were crowding around her, Teal'c still at her left side, looking at her with great concern.

"What?"

"You spaced out on us for a moment there, Major, had us worried," Janet smiled and placed the back of her hand on Sam's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Janet, I was just talking to Jack."

"And how is our dear Colonel? Feeling any saner?"

Sam laughed a little. "I'd have to say that's pretty much impossible."

_You making fun of me, Major?_

_Me, Sir? Never!_

She smiled, allowing Janet and Teal'c to help her to her feet, refraining from rolling her eyes at their protectiveness. Usually she would object, just on principle, but if she was honest with herself, she was still feeling rather dizzy, and Jack's words were still echoing in her head. She had to let her guard down a little. She was pregnant and as much as she wished things didn't have to change, she was quickly realising that she wouldn't be able to do everything for herself anymore…or not for long anyway.

"Where to?" Daniel asked, almost nervously.

Sam smiled and nodded. "The infirmary. I think I have two cavemen to sort out."

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**_End of Part 17_**

****

_Well, I hope that's a little better! In fact, I hope it's a lot better. There's still a lot to be sorted out with the next part, 'cause it was the worst of all! I really just couldn't be bothered but at the same time was desperate to give my readers something! Someone stood up to me this time and called me on it, and hopefully my reviewers won't stand for it in the future either! _

_Enjoy and remember, feedback is a gift, please give generously :)_

**_NB:__ If there are any f's missing from words, sorry! But I'm at home and my mum's computer has a serious problem in letting me use the damn f key! LoL!_**


	19. Part 18

**_Part 18_**

_Okay, so what can I say? Someone gave me a swift kick up the arse and told me the truth! The original Chapters 17 and 18 were not [quote]up to my usual standards[/quote] :) I like to think of that as a compliment! ROFL! Well, it inspired me to rewerite them._

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Sam took a deep breath as they approached the medical room. Memories of first arriving back from P8X-989, or rather from first waking up; she didn't really remember arriving back from the planet, all she really remembered was the pain. Almost instinctively she reached a hand to the small bump on her abdomen and felt instantly better. The queasy feeling was subsiding as her proximity to Jack increased and she smiled at the warmth that was emminating from it.

"You okay?" 

She turned to Daniel and couldn't help but smile wider when she realised he looked ready for her to hit him for asking. "Yes, Daniel, I feel okay. Maybe a little nervous, but I'm okay. And thank you for asking." Daniel let out a relieved breath and she added, "Just don't make a habbit of it, okay?"

"Okay," Daniel shook his head and leaned towards her, kissing her forehead. "I think this is where we leave you to deal with stuff on your own."

Sam nodded and took a deep breath as she watched Janet enter the room, no doubt making sure that Martouf and Jack were okay to receive their visitor. She smiled as best she could as Teal'c, Daniel and the General left her alone, finally turning to the dorr in front of her.

_I really don't want to do this, _she rubbed the back of her neck as she entered the room.

_Oh, but I do. In fact, do you mind if I watch when you break the news to him? Could be fun._

_Jack, you are lucky you're under the inlfuence of an alien hormonal imbalance or I what I did to you would ensure that we never have any more kids._

_You...do you think we ever will?_

Sam's eyes widened as she realised exactly what she had just said, and she froze. _I...I mean..._

"Samantha?"

She jumped a little as Martouf's voice broke into her thoughts. "Hi,"

_We'll finish this conersation later._ She heard the voice in her head and studiously ignored it as she made her way to Martouf's bedside. _And don't think I'll just let the matter drop either._

Sam groaned inwardly,_ I don't doubt that you will._

"Samantha, would you please ask your doctor to release me?"

_Please release me, let me goooo!_

_Jack! _Sam admonished, but she couldn't help but smile a little. __

_You don't like my singing?_

_Now that you mention it, no! _

_I'm hurt_

_Jack, I'm trying to have a private conversation, will you please leave me alone?_

"Samantha, can you please release me?"

"I will Martouf, in a minute. I need to talk to you first,"

_This should be interesting._

_Jack,_ she thought, a warning in her tone. _I'm going to ask you nicely to please leave my head alone while I talk to Martouf._

_Oh, but this could be…_

_Jack._

_Okay, okay, I'm shutting up._

"Samantha?"

Shaking her head a little, she smiled at the man. "Sorry, Martouf, I got a little lost in my thoughts for a moment there."

He smiled and nodded before struggling to sit again. Ater realising the futility in trying to move, he lay back with an audible sigh. "Samantha I have something I must confess to you. I have tried but I feel…"

"Martouf, please," Sam took a deep breath. "Please, let me speak first."

"If it pleases you."

"Please," Sam closed her eyes for a moment and steadied herself. "Martouf, you remember all that I told you about the pregnancy? About all the strange side effects?" At the Tok'Ra's nod, she continued. "Well, this is just another one. These feelings you're having, the way you and Jack are acting, it's all just another side effect. I have to tell you…"

"You are wrong, Samantha. What I feel is real."

"No, Martouf, it isn't. This pregnancy, the tests that surround it have taken hold of the feelings you had for Jolinar and are projecting them onto me. It's a test Martouf and the answer to it is simple. I love you, but only as a friend, there was never anything more. You loved Jolinar so much that you want to see her in me, but she's not really there, she's just an echo and you have an echo of her inside you already, in your memories and in your heart. I do love you Martouf, I'm just not in love with you, and if you're honest with yourself, you know you're not in love with me either."

There was a strange hum in the air and suddenly a brilliant blue light flashed before her eyes. It seemed to be emminating from Martouf before it suddenly swept away from him and dissapeared.

Martouf took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "It is strange. I felt such passion for you, so much anger towards Colonel O'Neil and it is gone. My actions…I have behaved foolishly and I…"

"No, Martouf," At his look she smiled. "Okay, yes, you were an idiot, but that wasn't your fault, and you could never be as much of an idiot as Colonel O'Neil so that's one consolation."

"Hey! I'm not deaf, Major Carter." 

Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes. _I thought you weren't listening_

_No, I said I'd leave your head alone, I never said anything about eavesdropping. Now, that's one conversation down…isn't there another one you should be having now?_

She gulped and turned to face Martouf. "I…I, have to go and…I mean…"

The man smiled. "You must talk to Colonel O'Neil. I understand, but I would appreciate it if you would allow me to leave."

"I don't know if Janet would…"

"It's okay, Major."

Sam turned to face the opening in the curtain where Janet was standing. "Was everyone eavesdropping?"

Janet smiled. "No, Sam, I was just checking on the patient, but he seems to have returned to being sound of mind, so I see no reason to leave him like this. Especially when I've let the Colonel go and Martouf is much more in control of his actions than the Colonel."

"I have ears you know, and if people are going to insult me, I'd appreciate it if they did it when I wasn't here."

"Oh, don't worry, Cononel, we do," Janet said with a smile.

"You know that sounded like a good idea until you admitted to it."

Sam smiled as Janet shook head and approached the bed. The two of them quickly freed Martouf before leaving Sam alone in the room…with Jack.

"So, you going to talk to me as well, Major?"

"I thought we'd talked already," she said, her voice a little shaky.

"I think we both need to talk a little more," he reached a hand to her shoulder and turned her around to face him. 

"I'm not sure I can,"

"Sam, things have always stood in our way, but I heard what the General said to you, there's nothing in our way now, nothing but our own pride and our own worries. Do you honestly want that to be what stopped us?"

Sam frowned. "When did you get so smart?"

Jack grinned boyishly. "Oh, about two or three months ago, some weird things buzzing around in my head."

Sam smiled beore growing serious. "Sir, I…Jack," she took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Jack, I have to say this now before I lose my nerve. Daniel seemed to think it was important that you knew, and he's right it is. I…"

"I know, Sam."

She stared into his eyes and smiled. "I know you do, you're too nosy to keep out of my head, but I want to actually say it. I don't want this telepathy to take that chance of telling you away from me. I love you, Jack and not just as a friend. I'm in love with you,"

"I know," Jack smiled and closed his eyes, leaning forward and resting his forehead against hers. "I didn't use to. Never thought it was possible that you could ever think…that you could ever feel that way. And then I knew and you have no idea how many times I've questioned it but I do know and I love you too, Samantha. And not just as a friend. I'm not too great with words, but I know I couldn't live without you,"

Sam smiled, unaware that she was crying until Jack wiped the tears from her eyes. "Damn hormones,"

Jack laughed and she looked up at him and time seemed to stop. Slowly, she leaned closer, her breathing increasing until it was all she could hear.

"Sam, Jack I'm…totally interrupting. I'll go now."

She laughed as Daniel quickly left the room and turned back to face Jack, momentarily surprised when his lips met hers. It was a tender kiss, but it was filled with more passion and want and need than she'd possibly thought it ever could be. A strange tingle erupted in her stomach but she didn't want to stop, instead pulling Jack closer to her. The feeling spread until it surrounded her, engulfed her and then it stopped. They pulled apart, gasping for breath, staring at each other wide-eyed.

_Woah._

She smiled. _Yeah, woah._

_That was amazing. You…do you think the tests might finally be over._

_I don't know_

Jack smiled. _Well, if they end as well as this one did, I'm thinking I won't mind so much_

Sam grinned._ Yeah, I think I could put up with it._

"Well, if that's all you feel about it, I'll just…" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Sam pulled him closer for another kiss.

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**_End of Part 18_**

****

_Okay, so bits were the same, but hopefully it's much better now! Thanks for your patience with this fic, I really appreciate the feedback; I love hearing from you all._

_Thank you!_


	20. Part 19

**_Part 19_**

_The last two chapters were rewritten so, if you haven't already, you should read again! Again, if this one sucks, let me know! My list thought it passed the test, but we'll see… ;-p_

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

_Sam! Hurry up would you?_

Sam growled and glared at her reflection before replying. _I'll be down when I'm ready! I'm the one that's the size of a small house, so don't yell at me!_

_I'm sorry, are you nearly ready?_

She sighed as she heard him moving around in the kitchen beneath her, knowing that he was only anxious to get to the SGC because he didn't want her father to have another reason to hate him. In truth Sam knew her father was delighted that they were having a child, but no matter how much she tried to persuade him otherwise, he refused to believe that he wasn't about to be shot in his sleep.

I'll be down in a minute, or at least I will if I can get out the door. She heard him chuckle and couldn't help but smile. 

_Come on, you're gorgeous and you are not that big._

You try living with it and see how you fare! 

You seem to forget that I am living with it. I still feel the size of a house, I just don't look it.

_So you do think I'm the size of a house!_

_No, I-_

She reached the bottom of the stairs and folded her arms across her chest. He was standing at the doorway holding their jackets, looking completely lost for words. She raised her eyebrows expectantly and he opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out.

"Eh, can we just pretend I didn't think a word?"

"You said you thought I was the size of a house."

"Actually no," he said moving towards her. "I said that I felt the size of a house."

"But as you keep reminding me, you feel how I feel,"

"Exactly," Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her,"

"Okay, I'm confused,"

He chuckled slightly, "Isn't that my line." He rubbed his hands over her back and sighed. "I said that I felt the size of a house, right?"

"Yeah,"

"And I feel how you fell, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Then all that means is that you feel that you're the size of a house. It doesn't mean that I think that." He looked down at her and noticed she was frowning. "What?"

"I like it better when I'm the intelligent one,"

"You are, I'm just picking up your thoughts and does that mean you think I'm unintelligent?"

"I think we're due at the SGC,"

She walked towards the door and he followed quickly. "Hey, you never answered my question,"

"I thought you didn't want to make my dad madder at you."

"I thought you said he wasn't mad at me,"

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Hurry up,"

He quickly locked the door and turned to the car, stopping when he realize that Sam was still standing right in front of him, smiling up at him. "What?"

She shook her head and reached up on her tiptoes to gently kiss him. "I don't think you're very intelligent, Jack."

He leaned down to kiss her before pulling back and winking. "But you don't love me just for my brains, right?" She grinned and he kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful,"

"I don't want to hear anymore about pregnancy making me look radiant," she glared. "It's just a diplomatic way of saying I look fat."

"Now that's a bunch of crap," He wrapped his arms around her tighter. _When I say you look radiant or that you're glowing, I mean it._

Sam groaned. _The glowing is not something I want to happen again._

_Actually, _Jack smiled. _I wasn't talking about the actual glowing, although the multicolours were cute. You look sexy when you're all red._

She laughed as he wagged her eyebrows at her. _Jack, turning into a disco ball was not fun._

_You weren't a disco ball, but I think these people have really weird pregnancies if flashing colours is considered normal. However, plain old flashing is fine by me if you want to..._

Sam rolled her eyes. _Daniel said it was something to do with a release of emotion; the colours were symbolic of each different emotion._

_Yeah, I knew pregnant women went through severe mood swings, but that was just plain weird._

She glared at him again. _I think we'd better go meet my father, I think he'd like to beat you up before I do._

Jack laughed and kissed her forehead again before leading her towards the car. _You're joking about your dad, right?_

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Chevron Seven – locked," 

As the Stargate whooshed open, Sam tightened her grip on Jack's hand, sensing his unease. She knew he didn't think her father would maim him in any way, she knew that Jack still saw her father as a superior officer, and one he respected at that, so it meant a lot to him to have the General's approval. Knowing that this had perhaps, at least in Jack's mind, removed some of the respect her father may have had for him, wasn't something that sat well with Jack.

Jack turned and smiled at her and she grinned back before turning to face the Stargate. She couldn't help the joy that flooded through her the minute her father stepped onto the ramp. She had been sure that some dilemma would have prevented him from coming through again. It had been months since she'd actually seen him, in fact she hadn't seen him since he had returned after bringing her back to Jack.

"Dad!"

"Sammy," Jacob pulled her into his arms and hugged her before stepping back to look at her. "My God, you're getting big!" He looked at her face and smiled. "You're beautiful," his gaze softened and he hugged her a little. "You look as radiant as your mother did when she was pregnant."

Sam couldn't help the tears that prickled at her eyes, but she refused to let herself cry in the middle of the gateroom. "Thank you," she whispered before pulling back. "I'm so glad you're here."

"My baby's having a baby, wasn't going to miss that for anything in the universe," Jacob winked at her before turning to face Jack. "Colonel O'Neill," he nodded to Jack and turned to lead Sam from the room.

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Can I please go kill myself right now?" Jack let his head drop to his desk with a thud. "Ouch,"

"You know if you keep at it, you may be able to make a pattern with the dents,"

Jack sat up quickly and looked at the door, unable to stop the slight flicker of panic that flashed across his face. Jacob laughed and entered the room, taking the seat opposite Jack. "You don't need to worry, Jack, I'm not going to shoot you,"

"What did Sam tell you?"

Jacob laughed again. "She didn't tell me anything. Okay, that's not true, she told me I had to come apologize. She didn't seem to think you appreciated the joke. Seems she didn't find it very funny either."

"Joke, Sir?"

"Oh, come on Jack, you were calling me dad before you knocked up my daughter, I really don't think now's the time to stop." Jack's eyes widened and Jacob smiled. "Jack, I'm a father. And it's a father's prerogative to scare the crap out of any suitor that decides to go after his daughter. According to Sammy, I've succeeded and I've been ordered to stop."

"Oh,"

"Yes, oh," Jacob shook his head. "You know, I actually thought it wasn't going to work with you, but I think it worked better than ever."

Jack smiled. "Well, I've got a lot more to lose out of this than any previous guy,"

"You have that, and I would tell you to make sure that you don't lose it, but something tells me that you have no intention of doing so."

"Not a chance."

Jacob smiled. "Good. I'm glad we're finally on the same side."

"You're not the only one," Jack smiled. "Actually, there was one thing I wanted to ask."

"Shoot,"

Jack raised his eyebrows at but continued, "This bet you had going with General Hammond. Care to explain?"

"Well, I would but-"

"Jack!" Daniel burst into the room looking breathless. "Come, now, medical room."

"What, happened?" Jack asked as both he and Jacob sprang to the door. "Is Sam okay?"

"Well if you call being in labour fine, then-"

"She's having the baby?" Jack asked wide-eyed.

"No, being in labour's just the new term for throwing a party," Daniel rolled his eyes.

Jack glared at him then frowned. "If Sam's in labour, why don't I feel anything?" 

"Sudden urge to pee?"

Jack squirmed a little. "Why?"

"Her water just broke."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, oh." Daniel cleared his throat. "Uh, it might be a good idea to head to the med-"

"Oh, right," Jack ran out the door, quickly followed by Jacob and Daniel.

Sam? Where are you? I'm on my way. Jack smiled. Sam, we're having a baby, 

_Scary, huh?_

_Oh, yeah._

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

End of Part 19 

Don't know if this chapter is up to much, but if not, no doubt someone will tell me! ;-p 

_Feedback is a gift to be given generously :)_

_http://groups.yahoo.com/group/KyiziFic_


	21. Part 20

**_Part 20_**

_Okay, so I've rewritten again! Got some feedback from Loriel who told me, as she always does, what did and what didn't make sense with the first version of this chapter. In other words she tells me what sucked and what didsn't! But being Loriel, she always said it in the nicest way possible! LoL! Well, apparently the end didn't make sense and it was too short and disjointed, so hopefully this is an improvement._

_Hope you like._

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"Okay, now push!"

"I don't want to push, it hurts!"

"That's okay, Colonel, you don't have to. Sam on the other hand does,"

"I don't want to push either!" Sam ground out, well aware that she was coming close to breaking Jack's fingers, but not really caring because at that precise moment, he was to blame for the fact that she was screaming in pain. Unfortunately, the fact that she could also feel his pain made her rethink things as her hand began to throb. She glanced at Jack, knowing that the pain in her stomach was reflected in his face and felt a slight bit sorry, that was until another contraction hit.

"Major, I really need you to push,"

"And I really need more drugs, but you refuse to cooperate, why should I?"

Janet raised her eyebrows. "Because I'm not the one with a baby's head sticking out of my-"

"Fine!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh," Jack and Sam squeezed each other's hands tighter, regretting it when the pain returned two-fold. 

Sam, it'll be okay. 

_What would you know?_ Sam snapped. "Ahhhh!"

Shh, it's okay.

_It hurts. God, Jack, it hurts so much._

_I know, trust me, I do know. I always said I wanted to be really involved with the birth of any children I'd have, but this isn't quite what I meant. _Sam laughed, but it soon turned into a noise of pain.

"Nearly there Sam, the head's completely out."

"It is?" she asked, amazed and Janet smiled.

"It is. Does daddy want to see?"

Jack nodded mutely and walked towards the bottom of the bed, Sam still clutching at his hand. "Wow."

"Okay, Sam, one last big push, okay?" Sam glanced at Jack and they exchanged smiles. 

_You're nearly a mamma, Sam. One more push and it all begins._

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

Daniel cleared his throat but it didn't seem to be making a difference. Jacob was still pacing, moving quickly two paces each way over the same spot. Daniel swore that he could see a hole forming in the carpet. Before they had even arrived, Jack had started to feel the pain of the contractions and it was lucky that Teal'c had happened along, or Daniel was pretty sure that he and Jacob would still have been struggling to help Jack to the infirmary.

"What's taking so long?"

Daniel resisted the urge to sigh or roll his eyes. Jacob had been asking the same question for the last four hours but Daniel hadn't wanted to answer. Sam's dad or not, the man was scary. 

"I believe that human labour can take a lot longer than this, GeneralCarter."

"Yes, Teal'c I am aware of that, however my baby girl isn't anyone and I can't stand listening to this." He waved his arm, as if indicating the noise of Sam's cries that were emanating from inside the infirmary.

"She'll be fine, Jacob." The man sighed and turned to General Hammond as he joined them again. "Still no news I take it?"

Another cry of pain echoed through the closed door and Jacob winced. "Not unless you call that news."

"Relax, Jacob, she'll be fine,"

"I wish I could be so sure. But with the trouble her mother had giving birth to Mark, we thought we'd lose her. I couldn't stand it if-"

"She'll be fine." 

Suddenly the noise stopped and they all stood, holding their breath until a piercing cry met the air. Without waiting for anyone to come and tell them, Jacob entered the infirmary, closely followed by the others and moved quickly to his daughter's bed. A smile broke out on his face as she came into view. She was sitting on the bed next to Jack, and bundled in her arms was his grandchild.

"Dad!" 

Jacob smiled and moved closer to them, unable to keep his eyes of the baby in his daughter's arms. "It's beautiful, Sam," he looked up at her. "Just like her mother and her grandmother."

"It's a she, dad," Jack said with a smile and Jacob raised his eyebrows. 

"She's beautiful, Sam," Daniel said with a smile. "Any idea on a name?"

Sam and Jack looked at each other and smiled. "Yes, Daniel, she has a name."

Jack smiled. "She's called Sha'uri,"

"Sha'uri?" Daniel asked, wonder evident in his voice. "You-you're calling her Sha'uri?"

Sam nodded and smiled as a tear trickled down Daniel's cheek. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I'd love to," Daniel smiled. "But I think her granddad gets to go first, don't you?"

"You betcha," Jack said with a smile, gently picking Sha'uri from her mother's arms. "Hey there, little girl." He turned to Jacob and carefully handed over Sha'uri before sitting back next to Sam and kissing her gently on the forehead.

"She's beautiful," Jacob said with awe. "She looks just like you did the day you were born."

"That's an O'Neill face, right there,"

Sam laughed and leaned against Jack as he and Jacob began to argue. Jack's thumb was rubbing against her cheek and she stared around the room; looking from her family to her friends; it was perfect, everything was perfect. The door suddenly opened and Sam grinned as Cassandra bounded into the room. 

"Sam!" She moved straight to the bed and sat on the other side of her, reaching out to give her a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cassie," Sam smiled.

Cassie frowned and tilted her head to the side as if contemplating something. "You look different," she said with a smile.

Sam glanced at Jack before turning back to Cassie. "I look different? Different how?"

Cassie shrugged, "I don't know, just different." Sha'uri gave a cry and Cassie's eyes lit up. "Can I hold her?"

Sam glanced at Daniel, who was now holding his wife's namesake and smiled. "Of course you can."

As Cassie leaned over her and reached out for Sha'uri, she stopped and turned to Sam, her eyes wide. "Something's wrong," she whispered.

"What?" Sam sat up straight and looked at Cassie. "What's wr-ahhhhhhhh!" Sam clutched at her stomach and fell back onto the bed

"Everybody out!" Janet ran to the bed, making sure that everyone was being ushered out.

"I'm not moving," Jack said looking up at her, clutching at Sam's hand. Janet nodded and went to work.

_Jack, what's happening?_

_Shh, it's okay._

_No, it's not okay, why is it still sore?_

_Shh, you're fine, you're fine._

_Who are you trying to convin- _"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"For crying out loud, Janet, do something!"

"I'm trying, Colonel, now don't make me have you escorted out of here."

"I am not leaving her side."

"Then be quiet and let me work."

Jack turned back to Sam who was still writhing in pain on the bed, clutching at his hands. _It'll all be okay, we'll be fine…_

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

"I need to know that's happening in there, NOW!" 

"Then yelling at me will not make a difference!"

"Stop it!" Both Generals turned to Cassandra. The girl was holding onto Sha'uri, tears streaming down her cheeks, and they were both silent. They glanced at each other and moved away from the others.

Jacob's eyes flashed yellow and General Hammond had to bite back the urge to jump away. "Jacob is in no state to talk at the moment, General Hammond."

Hammond nodded. "I realised that. Selmac, there is nothing I can do here but-"

"Jacob knows. But you are an old friend and that makes you an easier target for his anger." 

The General nodded and sighed. "I know."

"I believe you should let Jacob into the room."

"I can't do that, Selmac. The Doctor needs to work on her and-"

"And if she fails, Samantha will die." There was a silence and Selmac smiled, before reaching into his robes and pulling out an object. "Let us enter, General Hammond." Hammond nodded and they all ran into the room, not all that pleased at what greeted them. Medical personnel were running all everywhere, but Sam was still writing in pain.

"Janet, what's happening?" Jack looked at Sam, his eyes frantic.

"She's- General, now is not the time for visitors!"

Jack turned to see the others entering the room. "Help her!"

"That's why I'm here, Jack," Jacob moved quickly to his daughter's side and raised his arm, the stone on the Goul'd device humming to life. "You'll need to let her go."

Reluctantly, but quickly, Jack let go of Sam and stepped away from her as tears slid from his eyes. He couldn't lose her, he wasn't allowed to lose her. "What's happening? Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know!"

"Then-"

The room was suddenly plunged into darkness and it was at that moment that Jack realised something. He wasn't feeling Sam's pain. There was pandemonium in the infirmary as Janet tried desperately to get some light, but everything stopped as a silver glow began to emanate from Sam's bed.

"Kly nyoha'ra Manat'maha," 

The words echoed through the room in a silent whisper as Sam's body began to float off the bed, bathed in silver light. No, Jack realised that the silver light was coming from her. She floated high through the air and stopped just below the ceiling. A moment later she was joined by another light and it took Jack a moment to realise that it was Nilke.

The two women stayed there silently for a moment, the silver light humming off them, reaching a crescendo of light until no one could see clearly. Jack closed his eyes and heard, as if in his mind, that his child was crying. Without stopping to wonder how he knew this, or how he knew where to go, Jack moved to Cassandra and gently picked up the child, shushing it back and forth as the light continued to grow. There was an eerie whine and as the word, "Manat'maha" echoed through the room, the light erupted and then disappeared.

Jack took a moment to regain his sight before turning to Sam's bed. It was empty.

_~x~x~x~x~x~_

**_End of Chapter 20_**

****

_Okay, I know! *Kyi ducks flying objects* I had another ending all planned out, but I think I'm likely to use this one *Kyi ducks again* _

_  
There will be an epilogue and I did say the ending would hold for a sequel if it was wanted (I got shouted at by a reviewer last time for even asking and told one would be wanted! So assume so), Trust me, it'll all be okay in the end! PROMISE! ;-p (If you know me, you'll know that as much as I love cliff-hangers, I'm a hopeless romantic and I MUST HAVE a happy ending in the long run!)_

_Reviews always welcome, please don't shout at me! ;-p j/k_


	22. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

_So…I finally made it…sob it's all over! (There will be a sequel! – read more about that at the end)_

_The prologue is thoughts from about half way through, but this is the end of the road – these are the thoughts from after the end of the Touched._

_To be honest, I had this ready at the same time as the last chapter, I was just curious as to how high the toll of death threats would go! ;-p ROFL!_

_xxxxx_

**_Cassandra_**

I still can't believe that Sam's gone. She's the one that brought me here, that saved me from being alone. She gave me a mom and Jack gave me a dog! It might not seem like a lot to some people, but it means the world to me. I go visit Sha'uri every day after school; Jack says it's my duty as her Godmother. I don't really know what that means, but it seems real important so I don't care. Jack says that if anything ever happened to him then, because me and Daniel are her Godparents, we'd have to look after Sha'uri. I don't mind that, but I don't want Jack to go away.

Mom says that he's getting worse, more desperate. I heard her telling Daniel that she's worried about him. I don't like that Jack looks so sad, he always smiles at me but he's so unhappy. He'll find Sam, I know he will and I'll help him if I have to. I owe it to them.

xxxxx

**_General Hammond_**

I've lost a very valuable member of my team, a very loved member of our family. I don't think we will ever stop looking for her, but due to the circumstances of her disappearance, there's not much I can officially do. I'm worried about Colonel O'Neill. His desperation is beginning to interfere with his work and he won't take the time off. So far, we've found nothing. There was no trace of the Elders or of Nilke's people on P4X-989; it's as if they were never there. I know that the Colonel is getting desperate but it's my job to make sure that he comes home to his child at the end of the day. I can only hope that I don't have to do anything too drastic to make sure that that happens.

_xxxxx_

**_Janet_**

Every day gets harder. I feel like I've lost my best friend. What am I saying, I have lost my best friend. This woman gave me my daughter, she was the kindest, nicest person I've ever known, and she's gone. I try to keep on a happy face for Cassie's sake; I try to make sure that she thinks I believe Sam will come back to us, but I don't see how. There's no one to help and I know that Daniel isn't getting anywhere with the book, it's hopeless. It's hopeless…

_xxxxx_

**_Jacob_**

My daughter is lost but I've seen a lot of things in my life, more so in the recent years and if there's one thing I know, it's that Jack will get her back. I've seen how much he loves her, hell if I hadn't I wouldn't have let him anywhere near her. I know that sometimes love can be enough, and I have to believe that this is one of those times. I'm looking, but my duties are to the Tok'Ra, to helping save the Universe, I can't even stop to look for my daughters. God, sometimes I hate my life.

_xxxxx_

**_Teal'c_**

I have lost a part of my family but this is one time where I will not allow that loss to pass me by. There is something that I cannot explain, but I know that MajorCarter is alive and wherever she is, I know that O'Neill will find her. Every day I watch him grow more desperate, but he will succeed and I will be by his side to help when he does.

_xxxxx_

**_Daniel_**

I hate this. I hate that the answer could be at my fingertips, could be within my vision and I just can't understand it. I've never been as frustrated as I feel right now, it's like there's something I could be doing and I just can't figure out what it is. This book is trying to tell me and I just can't see it, I just don't know what it means. I hate watching Jack, watching Shay and knowing that it's my inability to figure this out that's keeping them from having their family together; that's keeping Sam from them. I've lost a best friend and I'm not intelligent enough to get her back. I don't know how much longer Jack can go on without her, and Shay needs her mother. I don't care what means I have to go to in order to get her back, but I will not allow Jack to lose Sam, I know what that's like and I will do whatever I can, by any means necessary to get her back.

_xxxxx_

**_Jack_**

It's hard to believe that everything started to long ago, it feels like only yesterday that we travelled to that planet, P6X-989, I actually remember the name if this one – how could I possibly forget. I can still see her in my mind, smiling at me from the ground of the forest floor. I still remember everything about that day, just as I remember everything that followed. I've always said I'm not one for words, I'm an action kinda guy, but memories? Those I have in abundance – always preferred pictures, I guess.

I spend every day looking for her. We've travelled back to that planet twice and nothing. Empty. An entire culture disappeared in a matter of months, the settlements gone, the people gone and the mountain that housed the Elders – gone. We're stuck with nothing but a red book that Daniel's finding harder and harder to translate. He thinks I don't know, but I'm not as stupid as I let people believe.

Sha'uri gets bigger every day and all I can think is that Jacob was right, she may be an O'Neill, but she's Sam through and through. Sam's missing out on so much of her life and I hate that. I hate that I'm here experiencing every day with my daughter and Sam's missing out on it. I know she'd hate that; I hate it. I love Shay more than anything in this universe just as much I love her mother and I'm gonna make sure that my little girl grows up with both her parents.

I won't give up, she's out there somewhere and I'm gonna find her. I don't care what it takes, but I will find her and I will bring her home to us. I promise you that, Sha'uri and I promise you, Samantha. Wherever you are, you're coming home to us.

_xxxxx_

**_The End_**

_**AN: **The sequel can be found under my profile. It's called The Awakening._

_**Original Author Notes:** If you've enjoyed this fic than thanks, I hope it was worth the read and I'd like to thank you all. Reviews make writing feel worthwhile, so if you have a few minutes, I'd love to hear from you._

_Well, it's finally all over. It's done, my ickle baby is all growed up! Okay, so it needs a sequel and it will get one, I promise it will get one! I hadn't planned on starting it any time soon, but Kezzer was the first person to read chapter 20 and if her reaction is anything to go by, I may not live to write the sequel if I delay it for very long! So guys, keep your eyes peeled for "The Awakening". I'll likely post chapters at my Yahoo! Group first, so if you don't think you can stand waiting 'til I post at then the group is_

_http:groups. also means you have a way to pester me to get it done! People on my list are given that right! ;-p Otherwise, leave your address in a review or an email and I'll create another email list and let you know when the chapters are updated!_

_I'd like to say thanks to the following people for reviewing: _

Misty Mac, GypsyDnr (Kat), Flo (flodesertskies), Loriel, Jennifer Brough, Nicole Walters, ladydragonheart150 (Bec), catherinrabb (Andrea), jackoneilloholic (Laura), David Hopkins, Jaina Solo (jainatorsec), Trixiebelle, Witella, Miss Ship, Sarah, Abyss-Allegiance, sannyc24, Rosefaerie2001, Raylenth, Sam O'Neill, RowenaR, Gunfodder, Matrix14 (Hannah), Becky (bekybob13), Mike, Denise, Sandy, Gene Este, Laura (ufo751), Sherri (SherBear13), Sandrine, Laura, Talia, Sabrina, Kathi Girard, Heliona, Heather, Sandy, Heather, Sandy, Calenia (Sue), Katy (crumbletumble), cool writer, Kat, Carol Rees, Callyfin, Kate (TateyBinks), Nikki G (tigresblanco), Accalia, Emma (emmashauri), golden stardust, Carla, Sasha, Cassie-chan, Five-Star-Fishy, Angel of Fire, Celeste, Babs, Kitty, Wendy, Eyes Only, Carol, Maea, Bil, Acetoorion, Katy Proctor, Teresa, Emma (wishinguponthestars), SilverKnight, Margaret, Krissy Hailwell, Elizabeth, lolaloo, Leo'sAngelArmy, Samara, Ao Tianrong, Vicki (95vspurrett), Noname (I'm thanking you anyway!), Firehawk, scifikid, gater101, Kezzer, Bratprincess, Aurora Pearson (rosefaerie2001), Alie, Amanda, M, Aztec, Manigault, Celeste Seafairer, Miscbills, Dibbidy (lizhig), Jill, daleia, Kirsten McCusker, Pauline (mad-mental-scot), Shelly (shelaweena), organized-chaos, Falan, J, Babika, Tez, vas17uk, Dena, liz012014, Sarah and Kirstie, Outspan, Jaina, Caz, gater101, dmc, roxie (puddykat86), scifichick774, Avivah, stoko981, Ashanti, J, Rebecca (wickedrose13), Eris, Voidhawc, kamawe2, Glinda, Kate, cucumberfaye, Mimi, Spike, chica hottie, Raine, Brummie-Babe, Cheekypoo, Max, Darkmagiciangirl, crazyflutist, Ruth (bananaicecreamrox), Bil, Kate (swanfleet02), starmak2000, SARAH (SSMITH12), Daughter of Bast, ShAnny222, Pam, Seb, Jolinar of Malkshur, Nixxi, Rosa, piano-player, Luwana-Fluff-Dragon, Hathor, Alphamas, Shiplover, Daughter of Bast

And to anyone else who was anonymous or that I may have forgotten to mention. Thank you all very much for your reviews as I wrote this fic :)


End file.
